El legendario asesino en Akame Ga Kill
by gokublack12
Summary: Durante la pelea final del torneo del poder, el legendario asesino Hit fue absorbido por un extraño portal mandándolo a un lugar desconocido para él, ¿qué hará el legendario asesino en este nuevo mundo?
1. El ganador del torneo del poder

El legendario asesino en Akame Ga Kill

Capítulo 1.- El ganador del torneo del poder.

Mundo de la nada.

Se estaba llevando acabo la parte final del torneo del poder, Zeno-sama ya había destruido a 5 universos y sólo quedaban 3 universos, del universo 11 solamente quedaban Toppo y Jiren, del universo 7 solo estaba Goku y del universo 6 solo quedaba Hit y faltaban 5 minutos para que el torneo acabe.

Goku se fue al ataque contra Jiren mientras que Hit iba a pelear contra Toppo.

Hit: Si te elimino tu universo no ganará-este lo decía tranquilamente al mismo tiempo que se ponía en pose de pelea.

Toppo: Lo siento pero el universo 11 ganará el torneo del poder-este hacía sus típicas poses.

Hit: Te equivocas el universo 6 ganará.

Hit se lanza al ataque usando su tokitobashi lográndole acertar un golpe en el estómago a Toppo pero este no iba a ser derrotado tan fácil, después de recibir el ataque este lanzó rápidamente un justice flash hacia Hit pero este se hizo intangible para que el ataque no le hiciera daño, al ver esto Toppo tomó distancia y se preparaba para lanzar otro justice flash pero Hit apareció detrás de él y le soltó una patada que lo mandaría a volar, cuando este fue mandado a volar le lanzó su ataque a Hit, sólo que esta vez Hit se cubrió para recibir el ataque, cuando este se descubrió fue recibido por un puñetazo de Toppo que lo mandaría a volar, Hit reaccionó a tiempo y logró detenerse antes de que este cayera fuera de la plataforma.

Toppo voló rápidamente hacia el asesino del universo 6 y le iba a soltar un puñetazo pero Hit apareció detrás de él justo antes de que le diera el puñetazo, Hit rápidamente le soltó una patada a Toppo para derribarlo pero su patada fue detenida sorpresivamente por este, Toppo iba a aprovechar que lo tenía de su pie para lanzarlo pero cuando lo iba a lanzar este se volvió intangible así soltándose del ataque y tomando distancia, Toppo cuando se dio cuenta de que se liberó de su ataque otra vez empezó a lanzar varias veces su ataque de justice flash, Hit los esquivaba con algo de dificultad así que decidió aumentar su tokitobashi para poder esquivar fácilmente los ataques de Toppo.

En esos momentos Daishinkan-sama informó que.

Daishinkan: Sólo quedan 2 minutos para que el torneo de fuerza acabe.

Los dioses destructores del universo 6 y del universo 7 al escuchar sus palabras se asustaron y decidieron "alentar" a sus peleadores, pero el dios destructor del universo 11 estaba tranquilo ya que le quedaban dos miembros.

Vermuth: Sólo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que el universo 11 gane.

Bills: Oye Goku apresúrate y elimínalo-este le gritaba al saiyayin que eliminara rápido a su contrincante ya que el tiempo estaba a punto de acabarse y ellos serían eliminados.

Champa: Hit, vamos derrota a ese sujeto lo más rápido que puedas-este igual estaba alterado y gritándole de desesperación a su único participante que quedaba en la plataforma.

Hit estaba lanzándose varios puños y patadas con Toppo, cuando todos los luchadores que quedaban escucharon las palabras de Daishinkan y de sus respectivos doses decidieron aumentar el ritmo de su batalla.

Goku: Lo siento pero tendremos que acaba esto-este miraba a Jiren mientras ambos se repartían buenos golpes.

Jiren sólo se le quedó mirando.

Hit y Toppo continuaban lanzándose puños y patadas cerca de la orilla de la plataforma.

Toppo: Aquí se acaba todo-este se preparaba para lanzarle un fuerte derechazo que lo sacaría de la plataforma.

Pero cuando el golpe estaba cerca de impactar en Hit este como último recurso decidió parar el tiempo para Toppo haciendo que se quedara a medio ataque.

Hit: Te dije que no me ibas a poder ganar-decía Hit derribando a Toppo de la plataforma con una patada en el estómago.

Champa al ver eso se alegró.

Champa: Bien hecho Hit-este estaba alegre de que su participante eliminara a otro participante.

Vermuth: Imposible, Toppo fue derrotado-decía Vermuth algo asombrado.

En esos instantes aparece Toppo junto al resto de sus compañeros eliminados.

Toppo: Lo siento Vermuth-sama hice que perdiéramos la ventaja-este estaba decepcionado de haber perdido su batalla.

Vermuth: No te preocupes, aún queda Jiiren-este se calmó ligeramente ya que le quedaba todavía un participante.

Hit después de haber eliminado a su contrincante volteó a ver a Goku y Jiren que seguían peleando a lo lejos, así que este pensaba congelar el tiempo de ambos para derribarlo pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo se escuchó una voz que decía.

Daishinkan: Se acabó el tiempo-este sonrió ligeramente.

Al escuchar las palabras de Daishinkan-sama los dioses destructores se preguntaron que que iba a pasar ya que quedaban 3 personas de diferentes universos.

Bills: Dashinkan-sama ¿qué va a pasar con los universos que quedaron?-este miraba aterrado al gran sacerdote, mientras que los luchadores que quedaban fijaron su atención en el gran sacerdte.

Dashinkan: No lo sé, ¿qué desea hacer Zeno-sama?-este volteó su mirada a los dos Zeno-sama.

Zen-chan: Esto es divertido.

Zeno del futuro: Sí muy divertido.

Zen-chan: Quiero que continúen.

Zeno del futuro: Rápido, rápido.

Los dos Zeno-sama decían todo esto con una voz infantil.

Daishinkan: ¿Les parece que continúen la batalla hasta que uno quede en pie?

Ambos Zeno-sama: Sí-levantando sus manos.

Daishinkan ahora se dirigía a los peleadores.

Daishinkan: Ya escucharon a Zeno-sama, ustedes tres pelearan hasta que sólo uno quede en pie, no habrá límite de tiempo y podrán volar-todo esto lo decía tranquilamente.

Los dioses destructores al escuchar dichas palabras estaban sorprendidos ya que pensaron que los tres universos sobrevivían por llegar hasta la final, pero no fue así.

Champa: Hit tienes que ganar a como dé lugar-este rápidamente le gritó a su participante.

Bills: Goku utiliza tu máximo poder y acábalos de una vez-este gritaba desesperadamente.

Vermuth: Jiren, tu puedes ganar eres el más fuerte-este de alguna manera estaba relajado.

Los peleadores al escuchar las palabras de los dioses y el gran sacerdote, los tres se pusieron en pose de pelea esperando el inicio de la última batalla.

Daishinkan: Que comience la pelea.

Dicho esto los tres peleadores se lanzaron al ataque, Hit se empezó a lanzar varios golpes con Jiren mientras Goku corría hacia ambos lanzándoles ráfagas de ki, ambos las esquivaron, Jiren que se encontraba volando lanzó una ráfaga de ki hacia Goku pero este la esquivó, pero Hit rápidamente lo atacó y ambos empezaron a darse varios golpes que dañaban el uno al otro, en eso apareció Jiren delante de Hit dándole un golpe que lo mandaría a volar para después dirigirse a darle diversos golpes al saiyayin donde este se cubría con mucha dificultad así ambos estuvieron peleando hasta llegar al límite de la plataforma, Hit al ver que ambos se estaban repartiendo golpes salió volando rápidamente hacia Jiren donde le soltó una fuerte patada en el rostro aprovechando que este estaba distraído peleando de Goku así eliminando a Jiren del torneo de fuerza.

Verrmuth: -I-imposible Jiren ha sido derrotado-este estaba impresionado de que haya sido derrotado.

Kai: No puede ser que el universo 11 haya perdido-este estaba temblando de miedo.

Toppo: La justicia no ha podido vencer-este estaba con la cara baja.

En eso apareció Jiren, pero este estaba calmado ya que aceptaría su destino.

Daishinkan: Jiren ha sido eliminado del torneo-este se dirigió a ambos Zeno.

Zen-chan: Jiren eliminado-este tocaba la imagen de Jiren en su "tablet"

Zeno del futuro: Todos han perdido.

Zen-chan: Sí y fue muy emocionante.

Estos seguían alegres.

Daishinkan ahora miró al universos 11.

Daishinkan: Su universo será borrado.

Ambos Zeno: Sí-ambos alzaron sus manos donde una luz empezaba a brillar al mismo tiempo que iluminaba los cuerpos de los participantes del universo 11 al igual que su dios destructor y su kaiyoshin para después desaparecer en un instante, el universo 11 decidió aceptar su destino.

Ambos Zeno estaban alegres de que ahora sólo quedasen dos participantes.

Goku: Parece ser que quedamos los dos-este miraba a Hit.

Hit: Son Goku ahora arreglaremos cuentas-este se puso en pose de pelea.

Goku: Lo siento pero yo ganaré-este se puso en pose de pelea.

Ambos empezaron a pelear nuevamente donde ambos se repartían múltiples patadas y múltiples golpes, ambos se hacían el mismo daño mientras transcurría la pelea, mientras tanto los dioses destructores del univers apoyaban a sus respectivos participantes.

10 minutos después.

Han pasado diez minutos desde que Hit y Goku empezaron a pelear, ya habían destruido gran parte del escenario y ambos estaban muy cansados.

Goku: Es hora de acabar con esto-este se preparaba para lanzar un kame hame ha.

Hit: Lo mismo digo-este preparaba su salto en el tiempo.

Goku lanzó su kame hame ha y Hit se protegía con su salto en el tiempo al mismo tiempo que este hacía que su escudo empujara el kame hame ha del saiyayn.

 **Nota del autor: Imagínense que fue como en la pelea de relleno donde Goku se mandó a matar a sí mismo.**

Champa: Hit tu puedes ganar-este alentaba a su participante.

Bills: Goku no vayas a perder-este igual alentaba a su participante.

Después de un minuto de chocar ambos poderes un extraño portal se empezaba a formar atrás de Hit por la tremenda energía que se sentía en el lugar.

Goku: Ahhhhg-este gritaba mientras aumentaba su poder.

Hit: Ahhhhg-este igual aumentaba incrementando su poder.

Justo después de esto ambos ataques explotaron mandando a volar a Goku mientras con Hit este fue lanzado al portal, que al entrar este se cerró rápidamente.

Después de eso Bills notó que Goku estaba con ellos, pero Champa no veía a Hit por ningún lado, este estaba confundido ya que no estaba en la plataforma ni con ellos.

Daishinkan: Se acabó el torneo.

Zen-chan: Sí.

Zeno del futuro: Fue muy divertido.

Bills: ¿Quién ganó Daishinkan-sama?-este estaba algo aterrado ya que Goku no había ganado.

Daishinkan: ¿Quién ganó Zeno-sama?-este dirigió su mirada a los dos Zeno.

Zen-chan: ¿Goku cayó?

Daishinkan: Sí.

Zeno del futuro: ¿Y Hit también cayó?

Daishinkan: No, al parecer él fue absorbido por un portal dimensional, pero aunque ese portal no lo hubiera absorbido él hubiera caído al mismo tiempo que Son Goku.

Ambos Zeno: Hummmm

Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos de lo dicho por el gran sacerdote ya que no se percataron del agujero dimensional.

Champa estaba algo tembloroso ya que no sabía si eso les daría la victoria o la derrota.

Ambos Zeno: Ambos universos no serán eliminados-estos empezaban a reír alegremente.

Al escuchar esas palabras ambos dioses destructores se alegraron de que sus universos sobrevivirían.

Daishinkan: Zeno-sama ha decidido de que los universo no serán eliminados, por lo tanto ambos universos han ganado-este dirigió su mirada a los dioses destructores.

Champa y Bills al escuchar esas palabras se alegraron.

Daishinkan: Con esto doy por terminado el torneo del poder, todos se pueden ir a descansar-este se dirigió a Zeno-sama para después desaparecer con sus guardianes.

Bills: Genial hemos ganado-este estaba alegre. Felicidades universo 7-este felicitaba a sus participantes. Whiss vámonos-este dirigió su mirada a su asistente.

Whiss: Sí Bills-sama.

Shin: Bien chicos tómense de una parte del cuerpo de la persona que está a su lado.

Después de que todos se hayan tomado de una parte de su cuerpo el kaiyoshin del universo 7 desapareció del mundo de la nada.

Champa: Universo 6, bien hecho-este igual felicitaba a sus participantes.

Vados: ¿Y qué haremos con Hit-san que desapareció?

Champa: No es obvio, trataremos de encontrarlo, después de todo logramos sobrevivir gracias a él.

Vados: ¿Entonces quiere que vaya investigando acerca de ese portal que absorbió a Hit-san, Champa-sama?

Champa: Sí, ahora muy bien vayámonos de aquí-este dirigió su mirada a su Kaiyoshin para después hacer lo mismo que el universo 7 e irse de ese lugar.

Con Hit.

Este se encontraba viajando en el extraño portal con muy pocas fuerzas.

Hit: Maldición, ¿a dónde me llevará este agujero?-decía el asesino mientras iba cerrando sus ojos lentamente hasta quedar desmayado porque había gastado una gran cantidad de energía en sus pelea durante todo el torneo del poder.

Poco después de que Hit se desmayará este cruzó un portal donde al salir este cayó rápidamente sobre una mansión destruyéndola y causando un gran cráter.

Momentos antes en el universo de Akame Ga Kill.

Tatsumi ya había matado a la persona que fingió ayudarlo así vengando la muerte de sus amigos Sayo e Ieyazu, Leone le digo a Tatsumi que formaría parte de su grupo, Tatsumi se negaba, pero cuando todos los integrantes de Night Raid estaban a punto de irse vieron como un poco más arriba de ellos se formaba un portal donde sentían una ligera energía, esta era la de Hit inconsciente.

Akame: ¿Qué rayos pasa ahora?-esta sacaba su espada y se preparaba para pelear.

Leone: No lo sé, pero esa energía que detecto no es más fuerte que nosotros, así que podríamos derrotarlo en caso de ser enemigo-esta sonrió al decirlo.

En ese instante Tatsumi y los demás vieron como salió algo disparado del portal hacia la mansión causando una gigantesca explosión, todos al ver eso se quedaron sorprendidos de que algo causara una gran explosión, cuando Hit se estrelló contra la mansión el portal se había cerrado.

Mine: ¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?-decía esta algo confundida por lo que acababa de pasar.

Continuará.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de esta historia, espero y les haya gustado, ¿quieren que Hit tenga pareja o este soltero? Por favor díganme sus opiniones y nos vemos hasta la siguiente parte.


	2. El nuevo miembro de Night Raid

El legendario asesino en Akame Ga Kill.

Capítulo 2.-El nuevo miembro de Night Raid.

Hit había logrado eliminar al universo 11 así quedando en una batalla de 1 vs 1 contra el saiyayin del universo 7 Son Goku, pero durante la parte final de la pelea, un extraño portal se había formado atrás de Hit absorbiéndolo cuando Goku puso más poder en su kame hame ha, Hit durante su camino se había desmayado pero un extraño lugar se encontraba una banda de asesinos llamada Night Raid que cuándo estaban a punto de irse un portal se formó expulsando a Hit y mandándolo a estrellar contra una mansión que estaba cerca, ¿qué sucederá con el asesino?

Bulat: ¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?-el tipo de la armadura estaba confundido por la extraña formación del agujero.

Akame: Además que cosa ocasionaría un cráter de tal magnitud-esta observaba detenidamente el cráter que había causado Hit ya que tenía bastante profundidad.

Leone: Yo opino que vayamos a investigar-esta bajó a investigar que lo había ocasionado.

Mine: Oye Leone espera-esta siguió a su amiga al igual que los demás miembros.

Pero todos los miembros de Night Raid al igual que Tatsumi quedaron sorprendidos de ver a un hombre de piel morada y de que sus brazos estaban de un color azul pero sus manos estaban de color morado con una armadura del mismo color que su piel además de tener unos músculos bien marcados y tener múltiples heridas por todo el cuerpo.

Mine: ¿Quién rayos es él? ¿Acaso es humano?-decía esta con un tono enfadado.

Leone: Quien sabe pero ya viste esos músculos, es muy atractivo-esta empezó a reír de manera sarcástica.

Sheele: ¿Qué haremos con el Akame?-esta volteó a ver a su amiga.

Akame: No lo sé-esta solo seguía viendo el cuerpo inconsciente de Hit.

Tatsumi: ¿Estará vivo para empezar? Por qué no creo que nadie sobreviva a una caída seguida de una explosión de tal magnitud.

Bulat: Tatsumi tiene razón, además desde que cayó dejamos de sentir su energía, Leone checa el pulso de esa persona-este se puso serio en caso de que él fuera un enemigo

Leone: Lo más probable es que esté muerto-esta se agachó para tomar el pulso del extraño sujeto, pero esta se sorprendió al instante al sentir pulso así que se dirigió a sus compañeros. Está vivo.

A lo cual sus compañeros al escuchar eso no pudieron quedarse impresionados y todos verificaron si era cierto, cuando verificaron su pulso, no podían estar más que asombrados.

Sheele: Impresionante, haber sobrevivido a una caída seguida de una explosión, en verdad es impresionante-dijo la chica con mucho asombro.

Mine: Bien, ¿qué haremos entonces con ese sujeto?-la chica peli rosa no dejaba de mirar a Hit de manera seria.

Leone: Yo digo que lo llevemos con nosotros, lo curemos y que la jefa decida qué hacer con él-esta volteó alegremente a ver a sus compañeros.

Akame: Yo opino lo mismo-esta lo dijo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Mine: Bueno, si lo dice Akame no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

Leone: Bien, está decidido, Bulat podrías llevarte a Tatsumi y a este sujeto por favor-esta fijó la mirada en su compañero.

Bulat: Sí-este se acercó a Hit y con su mano que estaba libre lo cargó.

Tatasumi: Oye si es cierto bájame-este intentaba zafarse de una manera cómica, ya que a este se le había olvidado que todavía estaba siendo sostenido por Bulat.

Y así fue como los miembros de Night Raid se retiraron del lugar para dirigirse a su base, al llegar Tatsumi fue enviado a su habitación y a Akame le encargaron que fuera a dejar a Hit a una habitación para curarlo.

En la habitación de Hit.

Akame se encontraba limpiando y curando las heridas del extraño sujeto aún para ella.

Akame: ¿Quién le habrá hecho todas esas heridas?-se preguntaba a sí misa. O habrá sido esa caída- se seguía preguntando ella misma en su mente.

Al día siguiente.

Leone estaba intentando hacer que Tatsumi cambiara de opinión y se uniera a ellos, después de un largo día y de que este conociera a todos los miembros de Night Raid y a la jefa de ese grupo, el seguía sin decidirse de estar con Night Raid.

Najenda: Akame, reúne a los demás, quiero tu informe junto a los detalles de este muchacho-esta se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a su guarida.

Leone: Oye todavía no le has dicho del otro muchacho-esta miró extrañada a su amiga de que no le dijera.

Akame: Se lo diré después de darle el reporte de este sujeto-esta empezó a caminar.

Tatsumi: Oye, cómo que sujeto-este se enojaba cómicamente.

Ya en la guarida de Night Raid.

Najenda: Bien, comprendo la situación, Tatsumi, ¿te gustaría unirte a Night Raid?-esta le extendió su mano a Tatsumi después de haberle dicho cómo lo encontraron.

Tatsumi: Si me niego moriré ¿no?

Najenda: No ese no es el caso, pero tampoco significa que podemos dejarte ir-esta siguió conversando con Tatsumi.

Pero en la habitación donde estaba Hit, este abría los ojos lentamente.

Hit: ¿Dónde estoy?, lo último que recuerdo fue que había sido absorbido por ese extraño portal y que me había desmayado poco después de entrar ahí, así que ¿dónde estoy?-el asesino legendario se preguntaba a sí mismo mientras se ponía de pie.

Este al ponerse de pie empezó a detectar el tipo de energía que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Hit: Hay varios sujetos abajo, pero lo más extraño es que son humanos pero tienen un nivel superior al de un humano común-este pensó para sí mismo al detectar esas presencias. Tal vez ellos sepan dónde me encuentro-este terminó de decirse para dirigirse a la puerta y bajar a donde estaban las presencias bajando su nivel de poder para que no lo detectaran.

Najenda se encontraba explicándole a Tatsumi a que se dedicaba su grupo y de cómo se unió Bulat.

Najenda: Originalmente Bulat era un experimentado soldado imperial pero luego descubrió la corrupción del gobierno y se unió a nosotros.

Bulat: Nuestro trabajo consiste en eliminar el mal en la capital, esto es mucho mejor que aquel trabajo degradante-este le relataba a Tatsumi mientras estaba de brazos cruzados.

Tatsumi: Pero, sólo asesinando a la gente mala no cambiará el mundo, ¿o sí?-este seguía con sus dudas si unirse o no.

A este punto de la plática Hit ya había llegado a donde estaban conversando pero este decidió esconderse para escuchar por el momento la plática que llevaban estos, este llegó de manera rápida ya que su habitación se encontraba a lado de las escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba y al de abajo.

 **N/A: No sé muy bien cómo es la guarida de Night Raid así que me la he inventado.**

Tatsumi: A este ritmo lugares cómo mi pueblo no serán salvados.

Najenda: Ya veo, entonces eres más que perfecto para Night Raid-esta habló entusiasmadamente.

Tatsumi: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Najenda: Lejos al sur de la capital, existe un campamento del ejército revolucionario, una fuerza anti-imperial.

Tatsumi: ¿Ejército revolucionario?-pregunto el chico confundido.

Najenda: El ejército revolucionario empezó con pequeños grupos, pero ahora son una organización, necesitaban crear un grupo para llevar a cabo operaciones encubiertas, de asesinato y recopilación de información, esos somos nosotros Night Rad-terminó de decir la jefa.

Hit: Ya veo, un grupo de asesinos que luchan contra la corrupción de su mundo-se dijo el asesino legendario para sí mismo.

Najenda: En este momentos estamos exterminando a los parásitos de la capital, una vez que nos movilicemos, utilizamos la confusión consiguiente, para llegar a la fuente de corrupción, el primer ministro y acabándolo con estas manos-esta alzó su puño para después apretarlo.

Tatsumi: Matarlo con esas manos-este miraba seriamente a la jefa.

Najenda: Cuando llegue ese momento, este país cambiará-esta puso una mirada seria.

Tatsumi: ¿Será ese nuevo país un lugar donde traten bien a los ciudadanos?-este quería confirmar su respuesta sobre unirse a los asesinos.

Najenda: Claro.

Tatsumi: Entiendo increíble, así que las muertes de ahora han sido básicamente exterminar a los malos y sacar la basura, en otras palabras son asesinos de la justica-esta última frase la dijo con mucha alegría pero.

Leone, Mine, Bulat y Lubbock se empezaron a reír.

Tatsumi: ¿Q-qué sucede? ¿Qué es lo divertido?-este se molestó ya que se rieron de sus palabras.

Leone: Tatsumi, no importa cómo lo veas, cometemos asesinatos.

Sheele estaba dispuesta a decir algo pero las palabras de Leone fueron una señal para Hit de interferir en la plática.

Hit: No hay justicia en un asesinato ya que corres el riesgo de morir durante tu misión, al menos claro que mates por una causa mayor-este apareció delante de todos y con sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Todos se sorprendieron de su repentina aparición.

Najenda: ¿Quién eres tú y cómo entraste aquí?-esta se paró rápidamente y se puso en guardia, pero ella se confundió al escuchar las palabras de Leone.

Leone: Oye veo que ya te despertaste, ¿ya estas mejor?-esta saludaba al asesino desde lejos con una mirada alegre.

Hit: Necesitaré de dos días para estar a mi 100%-este lo digo indiferentemente.

Najenda: Oye Leone ¿lo conoces?-esta le dio una mirada seria a su compañera.

Leone: Algo así ya que el cayó de un extraño portal que se formó cuando ya nos retirábamos.

Najenda: ¿Qué quieres decir?-esta cada vez se confundía más y más.

Leone: Pues verá, cuando estábamos a punto de irnos un extraño portal se formó en el cielo y de ese portal salió el sujeto de ahí-señalando a Hit. Pensábamos que estaba muerto pero al verificar que estaba vivo decidimos traerlo con nosotros para curarlo-terminó de decir la chica felina.

Najenda: Ya veo, y bien ¿quién eres tú, de dónde vienes, cómo llegaste a aquí y que hacías antes de llegar a este lugar?-esta ahora dirigió su mirada hacia el asesino.

Hit: Como sus compañeras y compañeros me ayudaron, te contestaré esas preguntas para estar a mano-este seguía muy tranquilo.

Najenda: Vale está bien-respondió la jefa para luego pensar para ella misma. Este sujeto es de los que no les gusta deber nada a nadie, esto será interesante-esta puso una leve sonrisa al decirlo.

Hit: Mi nombre es Hit, vengo del universo 6, llegue aquí cuando estaba peleando en el torneo del poder y soy un sicario y me dedicaba a matar a la gente que me pedían matar por cierta cantidad de dinero.

Todos tenían una cara de confusión ya que no sabían que era el universo 6 o que era el torneo del poder, pero también quedaron sorprendidos al saber de qué él era un asesino como ellos.

Najenda: ¿Y bien, qué más?-esta miraba seriamente al asesino legendario.

Hit: Eso es todo lo que me preguntaste-lo dijo sin mostrar alguna expresión.

Najenda se quedó sorprendida ante tal respuesta ya que técnicamente no le pregunto a detalle cosas sobre él.

Leone: Bueno, Hit, ¿podrías decirnos más cosas por favor? Por ejemplo ¿qué es eso del universo 6 o el torneo del poder o cómo consistía exactamente tu trabajo de asesino?

Hit: Me niego-este respondió rápidamente.

Todos se quedaron impactados al notar la frialdad en sus palabras.

Najenda: ¿Por qué te niegas?

Hit: Tú sólo hiciste que respondiera las preguntas que me dijiste que te contestara y las contesté ya que yo te dije que contestaría esas preguntas únicamente para saldar mi deuda con tus compañeros, te hubieras especificado en tus preguntas-terminó de decirlo fríamente.

Todos se habían quedado impresionados ya que era la primera vez que alguien le respondía a su jefa y sin miedo a morir, a lo cual todos tuvieron diferentes reacciones.

Leone: Ese sujeto es interesante-dijo para sí misma y con una sonrisa viendo a Hit.

Akame: ¿Quién rayos es exactamente este tipo?-esta igualmente lo dijo en su mente y proceder a seguir viendo al asesino sin ninguna expresión.

Mine: Este tipo es un idiota-esta miraba con enfado al asesino.

Sheele: ¿Qué pasará ahora?-fue todo lo que pensó.

Bulat: Ese tipo es realmente interesante-este pensó mientras observaba alegremente a Hit.

Lubbock: Este tipo ¿no le tiene miedo a la muerte o qué?-este miraba asombrado al asesino del universo 6.

Tatsumi: Este sujeto es increíble-fue todo lo que pensó.

Najenda: Veo que eres una persona de negocios ¿no es así?-esta le dio una mirada desafiante a Hit.

Hit: ¿Qué es lo que intentas conseguir?-este seguía sin mostrar alguna expresión.

Najenda: Te propongo un trato.

Hit: ¿Cuál?-respondió fríamente.

Najenda: Tu y yo en una pelea de uno contra uno, si yo gano contestarás todas las preguntas que yo quiera y te unirás a nosotros y me dirás que tanto escuchaste ya que apareciste de repente en nuestra plática-terminó de decir la jefa para poner una mirada seria.

Hit: ¿Y si yo gano?

Najenda: Te dejaremos en paz.

Hit: Trato hecho.

Mine: Jaa, no sabes en la que te acabas de meter, la jefa te dará la paliza de tu vida-esta se burlaba de Hit ya que pensaba que iba a perder.

Pero Hit solo la ignoró.

Mine: Oye no me ignores-esta le estaba gritando a Hit pero no le respondió a lo cual hiso que se enfadara más.

Sheele: Ya tranquila, no te enojes Mine-esta puso su mano sobre el hombre de su amiga para intentar tranquilizarla.

Mine: Esta bien, pero cuando pierdas te lo reprocharé a cada rato-esta le seguía gritando a Hit pero seguía siendo ignorada.

Hit: ¿Y dónde será la pelea?

Najenda: Sígueme-esta empezó a caminar para después ser seguida por los demás miembros y por Hit.

Lubbcok: ¿Crees que sea interesante la pelea Bulat?-este le preguntaba a su amigo.

Bulat: Claro que sí, aunque la jefa ganará obviamente.

Leone: ¿A quién le vas Akame?-esta miraba feliz mente a su amiga.

Akame: A la jefa obviamente-esta respondió sin decir nada más.

Hit sólo se dedicó a seguir a todos.

Afuera de la base de Night Raid.

Najenda y Hit se encontraban frente a frente mientras los demás miembros junto a Tatsumi se encontraban a un costado de ellos para ver la pelea.

Najenda: Esto será interesante-esta se ponía en pose de pelea mientras le lanzaba una mirada confiada a Hit.

Hit: Terminaré esto de un golpe-este sacó las manos de sus bolsillos mientras miraba a Najenda con una fría expresión.

Najenda: Ya veo, tan seguro estas de tus habilidades que crees que me ganarás de un golpe, jaa no sé si eres tonto o que-esta miraba con enfado al asesino legendario ya que creía que la estaba subestimando.

Mine: Ese maldito-esta dijo para sí misma mientras seguía mirando con enfado al asesino.

Hit: Ataca cuando quieras-este no puso ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Najenda: Como gustes-esta se lanzó confiada al ataque, pero.

Cuando Najenda estaba dispuesta a darle un golpe directo al pecho de Hit este se hizo intangible y el golpe que le lanzó la jefa traspasó su cuerpo sin hacerle ningún daño, todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a un sujeto que parecía ser como un fantasma.

Najenda: ¿No le he dado?-se decía a ella misma sorprendida para después ver como Hit la miraba con una seriedad tan profunda que hizo que esta retrocediera.

Leone: ¿Qué clase de Teigu usara ese Hit?-ella miraba asombrada al asesino mientras le dirigía la pregunta a su amiga Akame.

Akame: No creo que sea ninguna Teigu-dijo sin mostrar ninguna expresión aunque por dentro estaba sorprendida de sus habilidades.

Bulat: Akame tiene razón aparte acuérdate que lo vimos caer desde un agujero-este estaba cruzado de brazos mientras miraba seriamente la pelea.

Leone: Creo que tienes razón-esta siguió viendo la "batalla" muy atentamente.

Najenda: No me subestimes-esta se preparaba para lanzar otro golpe pero Hit desapareció y apareció rápidamente delante de ella haciendo que retrocediera nuevamente.

Hit: Se acabó-este alzaba su mano derecha para ponerla en dirección de Najenda con el puño cerrado para después mover su brazo para atrás y preparar su ataque.

Najenda: Tú, no me podrás dar a esa distancia-esta se iba a lanzar al ataque cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Aaaagh-fue lo único que dijo para después caer de rodillas, pero el dolor era tan inmenso que cayó desmayada.

Hit: Se acabó-este puso sus manos nuevamente en sus bolsos.

Todos los demás que estaban viendo la pelea se preocuparon por su jefa cuando la vieron desmayada así que fueron a socorrerla.

Mine: Tú, maldito que le has hecho a nuestra jefa-decía la peli rosada mientras miraba con enojo y algo de terror a Hit por cómo derroto de fácil a su jefa.

Los demás miembros miraban al asesino con una cara de asombro y un poco de terror ya que no vieron en que momento dio el golpe.

Hit: No te preocupes, sólo la deje inconsciente-este no puso ninguna expresión al decirlo.

Bulat: Es cierto, sólo esta inconsciente, despertará en un rato-este afirmaba después de tomarle el pulso.

Sheele: Hay que llevarla cuanto antes a la guarida para que se recupere-dijo la peli morada.

Tatsumi: Tienes razón-este empezó a cargar el cuerpo de la jefa junto a Bulat.

Hit: Me retiro-este dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

Los demás miembros estaban dirigiéndose a su guarida pero todos voltearon a ver a Leone cuando dijo ciertas palabras.

Leone: Oye espera-esta le habló a Hit que se detuvo.

Hit: ¿Qué quieres?-este no se volteó para verla.

Leone: ¿Cuánto dinero quieres para contestar todas nuestras preguntas?-esta miraba seriamente al asesino que seguía sin voltear a verla.

Mine: Oye Leone, ¿qué estás haciendo?-esta le reprochaba a su amiga por su acción.

Akame: Ahora que planeas-esta ya tenía una idea de lo que tramaba su amiga.

Lubbock: ¿Qué quieres decir Akame?-este miraba confundido a su compañera.

Akame: Intentará unirlo a nosotros-lo dijo sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

Todos prestaron atención a la plática.

Hit: ¿Cuánto ofreces?-este se volteó para verla.

Leone: Todo esto-ella lanzó una bolsa llena de dinero muy conocida para Tatsumi.

Tatsumi: Eyy esa es mi bolsa- este se enojaba cómicamente con Leone.

Leone: Lo siento Tatsumi pero es para un bien-este le dedicaba una sonrisa a su amigo para después voltear a ver nuevamente a Hit y decirle. ¿Qué dices? ¿Tenemos un trato?-esta puso sus manos sobre su cintura.

Hit que ya había tomado la bolsa y vio el contenido le respondió.

Hit: ¿Cuánto hay?-este ahora miraba nuevamente a Leone.

Leone: 30000 zenis-esta le sonrió al asesino.

 **N/A: Usaré la misma moneda del mundo de Dragon Ball aquí.**

Hit: Tenemos un trato-este procedió a guardar la bolsa y. ¿Cuáles son tus preguntas?-le terminó diciendo el asesino a la chica.

Leone: Sí, antes de eso ¿qué te parece otro trato?-esta miraba confiadamente al asesino.

Hit: ¿Cuál?-fue lo único que dijo.

Leone: Únete a nosotros-esta le dio una sonrisa al asesino.

Hit: ¿Cuánto ofreces?-respondió.

Leone: ¿Cuánto quieres?

Hit: Depende.

Leone: ¿Qué quieres decir con depende?-esta puso una cara de confusión por la respuesta del asesino.

Hit: Si me contratas por matar a una sola persona, por matar a varias personas o en su caso que me contraten hasta que cumpla su objetivo, si me contratan por matar a una o varias personas el costo dependerá de que tan importante sea la persona pero si es por su objetivo cobraría cierta cantidad de dinero y mataría a todas las personas que sean necesarias para cumplir su objetivo-este cerró sus ojos mientras le decía todo esto a Leone.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos de la respuesta que daba el asesino.

El en verdad era un sicario-dijeron todos en su mente.

Leone: Supongamos que por una o varias personas-

Hit: Dependería de que tan importantes fueran las personas será el costo.

Leone: ¿Y si fuera hasta que se cumpla nuestro objetivo?-le preguntó la chica al asesino.

Hit: Sería un costo de 10 millones de zenis-este seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Todos: ¿Qué?-gritaron todos sorprendidos por tal cantidad de dinero.

Mine: O-oye-estás loco ¿por qué tal cantidad de dinero?-dijo la peli rosada.

Lubbock: Tiene razón. ¿Por qué una cantidad tan alta?

Hit: Porque por lo que escuché en su plática, ustedes luchan para eliminar la corrupción de su lugar donde habitan así que es esa cantidad ya que estoy seguro matarán a mucha gente importantes, además de que mi contrato con ustedes será hasta que cumplan su objetivo y no hay fecha de vencimiento-este respondió fríamente.

Mine: Sí per es una cantidad absurda de dinero-la peli rosa seguía enfadada.

Leone: Ya tranquilos todos, mejor esperemos a que despierte la jefa para que Hit responda las preguntas que tengamos por la cantidad de dinero que le di, además de que ella vea si esta dispuesta a pagar esa cantidad de dinero-ella le dirigió la mirada a sus camaradas. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Podrías esperar hasta que despierte la jefa?-la chica nuevamente veía a el asesino.

Hit: Sí-fue todo lo que dijo.

Mine: Ya que-esta aceptó a regañadientes.

Y así fue como todos se dirigieron nuevamente a la base.

2 horas después.

Los chicos pusieron nuevamente a su jefa en su asiento mientras esperaban a que despertara, pero Hit estaba de brazos cruzados apoyándose en la pared.

La jefa empezó a despertar.

Najenda: ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-esta poco a poco abría los ojos.

Leone: Fuiste derrotada-la compañera de Najenda le dio una gran sonrisa.

Najenda: Ya veo, ahora de seguro ya ha de estar lejos de aquí´-esta agachó su mirada por haber fracasado.

Akame: Claro que no.

Najenda: ¿Por qué lo dices Akame?-esta miraba asombrada a su compañera por tal respuesta.

Akame: Esta ahí-señalando a donde estaba Hit.

Najenda: ¿Y qué hace ahí?-esta miraba seriamente al asesino.

Hit: Una de tus compañeras me dio cierta cantidad de dinero para que respondiera todas su preguntas y me dijo que esperara a que despertaras para que las respondiera-este seguía de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados.

Najenda: Así, ¿quién fue?-no dejaba de mirar la jefa seriamente a Hit.

Leone: Yo-respondió la chica asombrando a su jefa.

Najenda: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, Además de ¿dónde sacaste el dinero?-ahora ella miraba seriamente a su compañera.

Leone: También tengo curiosidad sobre su vida, además el dinero lo saqué de Tatsumi-esta sonrió al decir lo último.

Najenda: Ya veo-esta iba a dirigirse hacia Hit pero fue nuevamente interrumpida.

Leone: Le ofrecí que se uniera a nosotros, pero cobra 10 millones de zenis.

Najenda: ¿Quéeeee?-dijo esta sorprendida al saber la cantidad de dinero que cobraba el asesino sólo por unirse a ellos. ¿Por qué tanto?-esta le pregunto a su compañera.

Leone: Bueno verá…

Esta después de decirle a su jefa lo que le dijo Hit a ella, esta se puso a pensar y.

Najenda: Si cobra tal cantidad de dinero es porque debe ser un buen asesino, eso o sólo nos quiere engañar y estafar, bueno le haré las preguntas que quiero saber y en base a sus respuestas puede que considere pagar esa cantidad absurda de dinero-se dijo la jefa para sí misma.

Leone: ¿Qué dice jefa?-esta miraba todavía alegremente a su jefa.

Najenda: Lo consideraré, per primero las preguntas, ¿qué dices Hit?-esta fijó su mirada en el asesino.

Hit: Como quieras-este seguía cruzado de brazos.

Todos los demás presentes estaban curiosos por la vida del asesino antes de llegar a ese lugar.

Najenda: Bueno, primera pregunta, ¿qué es eso del universo 6?-esta miraba seriamente al asesino al igual que todos los demás presentes.

Hit: Del mundo donde yo vengo esta constituido o más bien estaba constituido por 12 universos y de donde yo provengo es del universo 6 que es gemelo del universo 7 ya que los universos son gemelos entre sí, como el 1 con el 12, el 2 con el 11, el 3 con el 10, el 4 con el 9, el 5 con el 8 y el 6 con el 7-este seguía sin abrir los ojos.

Najenda: ¿Qué es eso de los universos gemelos?-esta tomaba curiosidad por los universos al igual que sus compañeros.

Hit: Eso no lo sé, sólo sé que vengo del universo 6-est respondió sin poner ninguna expresión.

Najenda; Ya veo, bueno ahora ¿por qué dices que antes estaba constituido por 12 universos el lugar de dónde vienes?

Hit: Porque el rey del todo los destruyó ya que este organizó el torneo del poder donde puso a los 8 universos con un nivel inferior a 7 en mortalidad a pelear en una batalla de 10 participantes por universo, digo 8 universos ya que 4 universos estuvieron exentos del torneo de fuerza por su alto índice de mortalidad.

Najenda y los demás por cada palabra que iba diciendo Hit se quedaban más y más impresionados.

Tatsum: ¿Quién es el rey del todo?-preguntó con curiosidad.

Hit: Como dice su nombre, es el creador de todo lo existente.

Leone: Bueno podrías decirnos cómo se organiza tu mundo además de darnos más detalles de ese tal torneo del poder.

Hit: Bueno…

Después de una larga plática donde Hit le contó que los que regían el universos eran los kami-samas seguidos de los kaiyoshin y por último los dioses de la destrucción junto con sus ángeles pero que sobre de ellos gobernaba alguien conocido como el gran sacerdote que era el más fuerte de todos incluso que los dioses de la destrucción y sus ángeles pero que encima de él estaba el rey del todo creador de todo lo existente y que es más poderoso que el gran sacerdote ( **esto se lo contó Champa a sus participantes antes de ir al mundo de la nada al igual de la razón por la que se organizó el torneo del poder)** , sobre el torneo del poder les contó que el rey del todo organizo este evento para darle la oportunidad a uno de los ocho universos de sobrevivir ya que todos originalmente iban a ser eliminados, así que también les explico las reglas del torneo, de cómo los participantes iban cayendo y que pasaba con ellos además de decirles lo que pasaba cuando un universo perdía a sus 10 participantes y como el rey del todo los eliminaba sin dudar y de cómo él llegó a la final y cómo fue que llegó a ese lugar.

Al terminar de decir todo esto, los integrantes de Night Raid estaban más que sorprendidos e inclusive algo asustados ya que no se podían creer lo que les decía el asesino de cómo el ser más poderoso eliminaba a los universos sin titubear.

Najenda: ¿Entonces que pasó con tu universo?-esta preguntaba con algo de temor por miedo a su respuesta.

Hit: No lo sé, lo más probable es que le hayan dado la victoria al universo 7 y el mío haya desaparecido-este seguía sin moverse.

Akame: Cuanto lo siento-esta se puso algo triste al pensar que Hit había perdido su hogar aunque su mirada de tristeza paso desapercibida ya que todos seguían impresionados por la historia del asesino.

Tdos: Ese torneo de fuerza suena realmente aterrador-pensaron todos.

Hit: No importa-fue lo único que dijo.

Najenda: Bueno ya las últimas preguntas-esta quería dejar descansar a Hit y se sentía algo arrepentida de haberlo hecho pelear ya que pensaba que el asesino actuaba a sí por la posible pérdida de su universo.

Hit: ¿Cuáles son?-se limitó a decir sólo eso.

Najenda: ¿A que te dedicabas exactamente antes de ese torneo de fuerza y cuántos años tienes?-a esta se le había olvidado preguntar desde hace rato desde a qué hora escuchaba su conversación de antes de la pelea.

Hit: Me dedicaba a asesinar a las personas que me pedían que asesinara por una cierta cantidad de dinero además tengo 1001 años.

Todos al escuchar sus años gritaron excepto Akame que estaba sorprendida por dentro.

Todos: ¿Quéeeee?-gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Hit: Lo que escucharon.

Lubbock: Oye, eso es imposible, nade puede vivir tal cantidad de años-este estaba más que impactado por esa noticia.

Hit: No importa si me crees o no, esa es la verdad-respondió fríamente.

Sheele: Bueno por lo que nos contó de los dioses y eso supongo que puede ser verdad-esta trataba de analizar toda la información que recibía.

Todos después de meditarlo un poco afirmaron a lo que había dicho la peli morada.

Najenda: Y ben ¿quieres unirte a Night Raid?-esta pensaba en pagar la cantidad de dinero que el pedía ya que esta pensaba que estaba triste por la pérdida de su universo y que por eso actuaba así y esta pensaba "consolarlo" pagándole esa cantidad de dinero.

Hit: ¿Pagarás lo que he dicho?

Najenda: S-sí.

Hit: Entonces sí, sólo díganme a quien matar y lo haré.

Najenda: Bien lo haré, pero primero será mejor que descanses, y sobre el dinero no tengo esa cantidad ahorita, dame unas semanas para juntarlo y pagártelo.

Hit: No importa, pueden pagarme cuando acabe mii contrato con ustedes.

Akame: ¿Estás seguro?-esta se sorprendió al ver que el asesino parecía estar comprensivo en términos de la situación de la paga.

Hit: Sí-fue todo lo que dijo.

Najenda: Bueno lo mejor será que descanses, ya mañana nos presentaremos, tu habitación será en la que despertársete-esta igual seguía procesando la información del asesino.

Hit: Sí-y sin más que decir este se fue rumbo a su habitación ya que se acordaba cuál era dejando a los miembros de Night Raid muy sorprendidos y algo aterrados por cómo es o era la vida en su mundo.

Najenda: Ese tal Hit se ve que ha sufrido mucho, siento haberlo retado-esta dijo en su mente.

Leone: Este sujeto es realmente interesante además de ser muy poderoso-la chica estaba seria.

Akame: Hit se ve que ha sufrido inclusive más que yo, el perdió su hogar, su familia y su universo, eso es poco en comparación de no tener a tu hermana a tu lado-esta agachó la mirada al recordar a su hermana en sus pensamientos y de lo que sufrió Hit.

Lubbock/Bulat: Ese sujeto, cuanto lo siento por él, tal vez sea así que actúa de esa manera tan fría ya que no quiere llorar de seguro-pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Tatsumi: Él es igual de sorprendente que Bulat pero igual ciento pena por lo que pasó.

Sheele: Pobre chico, me dan ganas de llorar-esta puso una mirada triste al pensar lo que pudo haber vivido.

Mine: Rayos debo disculparme, creo que fui muy dura con él-esta estaba muy pensativa y a la vez triste.

Y así fue como todos los integrantes de Night Raid tuvieron diversos pensamientos sobre lo que le había pasado a Hit y que de alguna manera tratarían de alegrarlo y hacerlo sonreír ya que pensaron que actuaba de una manera muy fría por lo que le pasó a su universo.

Continuara.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero y les haya gustado y nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	3. Primer trabajo

El legendario asesino en Akame Ga kill.

Capítulo 3.- Primer trabajo.

1 día después.

Hit aceptó unirse a Night Raid a cambio de que le pagaran 10 millones de zenis, mientras tanto al día siguiente Tatsumi después de pensarlo mucho por fin decidió unirse a Night Raid.

8 am.

Se encontraban todos los miembros desayunando a excepción de Hit.

Tatsumi: Disculpe Najenda-san-este dejó su cuchara en el plato y miró seriamente a la jefa de los asesinos.

Najenda: ¿Qué pasa Tatsumi?-esta le prestó atención al castaño.

Tatsum: Yo, he decidido unirme a Night Raid-este reanudó su comida.

Najenda: Ya veo, me alegro Tatsumi-esta igualmente siguió desayunando.

Leone: Disculpe jefa ¿Hit no desayunará con nosotros?-ella se puso algo triste al saber por lo que tuvo que pasar en el torneo de fuerza.

Najenda: No lo sé, tal vez siga dormido-esta se puso a meditar de cómo podrían alegrar a Hit.

Akame: Iré a avisarle de que el desayuno está lisito-esta se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar en dirección del cuarto del asesino.

Najenda: Gracias Akame.

Lubbock: Veo que se preocupa mucho por el nuevo integrante a pesar de apneas conocerlo-este miraba fijamente a Akame irse.

Bulat: Bueno tal vez sea por todo lo que nos relató ayer-este de alguna manera se sentía mal por el asesino.

Najenda: Tienes razón, tal vez actúa tan frío ya que no quiere demostrar su dolor ante los demás-dijo una preocupada jefa.

Sheele: Pero será más doloroso para él si se lo guarda para sí mismo-comentó la peli morada.

Mine: Bueno, supongo podríamos entre todos hacer que se desahogue o al menos animarlo de alguna manera-esta vez comentó la peli rosada ya que estaba arrepentida de como trató ayer al asesino, sin saber por todo lo que tuvo que pasar.

Y así todos los miembros de Night Raid pensaban seguir con su objetivo pero también tratarían de animar al asesino del universo 6.

Cuarto de Hit.

Este se encontraba recostado en su cama pensando algunas cosas.

Hit: ¿El universo 6 habrá sobrevivido?, si sobrevivió ¿cómo regresaré a mi mundo?, pero en caso de que no haya sobrevivido creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a estar en este mundo-el asesino pensaba todo esto de una manera muy calmada y con los brazos atrás de su nuca y los ojos cerrados, hasta que alguien tocó la puerta.

Akame: ¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó la peli negra.

Hit: Pasa-respondió tranquilamente.

Akame: El desayuno está listo- dijo una peli negra viendo con tristeza al asesino.

Hit: Gracias-fue todo lo que dijo antes de ponerse de pie, poner las manos en su bolsillo y empezar a caminar.

Ya en la cocina, todos los miembros de la organización asesina ya habían terminado su desayuno y esperaban a Hit para poder presentarse, que después de unos minutos este llegó junto a Akame.

Akame: Toma asiento por favor, en unos momentos te traeré tu desayuno- habló la joven Akame para después retirarse a la cocina.

Hit: Sí gracias-fue todo lo que dijo antes de sentarse y estar frente a frente con la jefa.

En la mesa reinaba un silencio incomodo, al menos para Night Raid, después de unos segundos llegó Akame con un plato de comida y un vaso con agua.

Akame: Está servido, si quieres más dime-dijo la peli negra antes de tomar asiento.

Pero el asesino solo la ignoró y empezó a comer, aunque sorpresivamente comía con los ojos cerrados, también este notó que todos lo miraban fijamente, pero este no le tomó importancia y siguió con su desayuno.

Después de 5 minutos este había terminado su desayuno e iba a levantarse de su asiento, hasta que fue interrumpido por Najenda.

Najenda: Hit, ¿podrías quedarte un momento por favor?-preguntó la jefa viendo con alegría al asesino.

Hit: ¿Qué necesitas?-este abrió sus ojos y miró seriamente a la jefa.

Najenda: Bueno, como ahora trabajaremos juntos quisiera presentarte a Night Raid, chicos preséntense-fue lo único que dijo para después sus compañeros empezar con la presentación.

Leone: Mi nombre es Leone, un gusto Hit-esta le sonrió alegremente.

Sheele: Yo soy Sheele, llevémonos bien Hit-san-dijo la peli morada para después mirar tiernamente al asesino.

Mine: Bueno, mi nombre es Mine-fue lo único que dijo la peli rosada.

Akame: Mi nombre es Akame, espero trabajemos bien-comentó la peli negra.

Lubbock: Yo soy Lubbock, llevémonos bien Hit-san-este empezó a reírse de una manera alegre.

Bulat: Mi nombre es Bulat, seremos compañeros a partir de ahora, así que hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo-comentó el más alto del grupo.

Tatsumi: Yo soy Tatsumi, es un honor trabajar a tu lado Hit-san-fue la respuesta del castaño.

Najenda: Y yo soy Najenda la líder de Night Raid-esta se paró de su asiento al igual que los demás. Y los miembros de Night Raid te queremos dar la bienvenida Hit-continuó hablando a peli blanca.

Hit vio todo esto de una manera indiferente y solamente respondió.

Hit: Es un gusto-este se paró de su asiento y do media vuelta para empezar a caminar.

Mine: Oye Hit, ¿a dónde vas?-preguntó la peli rosada seriamente al asesino.

Este se detuvo y sin voltear a verla respondió.

Hit: Iré a entrenar-fue lo único que respondió.

Tatsumi: Pero ¿a dónde irás?-pregunto el castaño.

Hit: Al lugar donde ayer me enfrente a su jefa.

Najenda: Antes de que vayas a entrenar podrías ayudar a Tatsumi con su entrenamiento junto a Akame-intervino la jefa antes de que Hit siguiera avanzando.

Hit: No gracias, Akame se encargará de su entrenamiento así que con ella es más que suficiente, si quieres cualquier otro día yo lo puedo entrenar, a él o a ustedes-fue todo lo que dijo para después seguir con su camino hasta abandonar la sala.

Tatsumi cuando escuchó que sería entrenado por Akame y Hit, este se emocionó ya que recibiría la ayuda del más fuerte en ese grupo, pero se decepcionó al oír la respuesta, aunque claro está, su ánimo de felicidad regresó cuando dijo que otro día los entrenaría.

Mine: Oiga jefa, ¿qué piensa hacer ahora?-esta volteó a ver a Najenda.

Najenda: No lo sé, supongo que por ahora lo dejaremos así, Akame estarás a cargo del entrenamiento de Tatsumi, si se convierte en una carga puedes matarlo-esta ahora fijó su mirada en su amiga y compañera.

Akame: Sí, entendido-esta afirmó sin ninguna expresión.

Tatsumi: ¿Qué quiere decir con entendido?-este volteó a ver a la chica de una manera aterrada pero cómica.

Leone: Esfuérzate para no morir-esta se acercó alegremente a Tatsumi para poner una mano sobre sus hombros.

Tatsumi: ¿Ella me entrenará?-este miraba a Akame. Preferiría que me entrenara Hit-todo esto lo dijo en su mente.

Con Hit.

Este se encontraba en el campo de batalla donde apenas ayer tuvo una pequeña pelea.

Hit: Bien, lo primer será que tenga mayor control sobre mi energía-este empezó a concentrar su energía mientras se ponía en cierta pose donde este estaba en el aire y con pies cruzados.

2 horas después.

Hit se encontraba meditando pero a la vez estaba teniendo un duelo mental o de imagen contra Goku y Jiren ( **el que hizo Trunks al imaginarse a Black)**

Mientras tanto Tatsumi andaba teniendo un recuerdo de cuando este aprendió a cocinar junto a sus amigos, ya que este estaba cocinando junto a Akame.

Tatsumi: Sayo, Ieyasu estoy agradecido de aprender a cocinar-este pensaba para sí mismo mientras este pelaba una papa.

3 días después.

Hit siempre entrenaba todo los días durante 6 horas en concentrar su energía y tener duelos mentales, este concentraba su energía para cuando este llegara a pelear su cuerpo tuviera más fuerza, resistencia y velocidad y el entrenamiento mental lo usaba para hacerse fuerte pero mentalmente.

Night Raid siempre veía que Hit solo estaba con ellos durante el desayuno, la comida y la cena ya que siempre se la pasaba entrenando, ellos no decidían interrumpir su entrenamiento ya que estos pensaban que se haría más fuerte para superar su supuesto dolor.

Con Tatsumi, este se encontraba cocinando.

Tatsumi: Maldición, debería de ser un asesino, pero día tras día me mandan a cocinar-este se enojaba cómicamente mientras pelaba una papa.

Akame: No hay remedio, después de todo estoy a cargo de la comida-esta no mostraba ninguna expresión mientras tomaba un trozo de comida y se lo comía.

Tatsumi: Estas a cargo de la comida para comer de todo un poco-respondía un Tatsumi enojado cómicamente.

Akame: Eso no es cierto-esta tomo otro cacho de comida.

Tatsumi: Eso no me convence-este había visto a Akame pellizcar comida durante todas las sesiones de entrenamiento que ha tenido.

Mine: Esa vestimenta, en verdad se adapta a un novato como tú- dijo la peli rosa llegando a la cocina con Sheele, Lubbock y Bulat.

Tatsumi: ¿Qué dijiste?-respondió un enfadado Tatsumi pero de manera cómica.

Bulat: Oye Tatsumi.

Tatsumi: Bulat, ¿eh? ¿Van a algún sitio?-se preguntó el castaño viendo que se preparaban para salir.

Bulat: Sí, vamos a una misión de emergencia.

Tatsumi: ¿Y qué hay de mí?-preguntó el chico.

Mine: Los novatos se quedan en casa, sigue cortando los pepinos o lo que sea-respondió la peli rosa burlándose del castaño.

Tatsumi: ¿Por qué me molesta tanto?-se preguntó el chico para sí mismo.

Mine: Nos vemos-esta se había dado vuelta y se iba a retirar pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Akame.

Akame: ¿Qué hay de Hit?-dijo la peli negra pensando en el asesino.

En eso Mine se detuvo y dio media vuelta.

Mine: Bueno, verás-dijo en un tono algo triste.

Sheele: La jefa dijo que por el momento el siguiera entrenando, que en la siguiente misión el ya irá-intervino la peli morada.

Akame: Ya veo, gracias-esta siguió cocinando.

1 hora después.

Akame y Tatsumi se encontraban cerca de un lago cerca de la guarida de Night Raid, pero de lo que no se percataron los jóvenes era de que Hit se encontraba unos metros atrás de ellos, ya que cuando este había terminado su entrenamiento del día este se dirigía a la guarida pero en eso vio a Akame y Tatsumi irse a algún lado, por lo que decidió seguirlos por simple curiosidad de a dónde iban.

Tatsumi: Es un buen lugar-dijo el chico viendo el hermoso lago.

Akame: Hoy recogeremos nuestra presa en este lago-esta se iba a empezar a quitar su ropa para poder pescar pero fue interrumpidos por Hit.

Hit: ¿Qué van a pescar?

Ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron de escuchar su voz y decidieror voltear a verlo.

Tatsumi: ¿Hit?-este miraba sorprendido al asesino de que estuviera ahí.

Akame: ¿Qué haces aquí?-esta igual estaba sorprendida de que Hit estuviera con ellos.

Hit: De pura casualidad cuando regresaba a la guarida los vi pasar y me dio curiosidad de a dónde iban pero veo que van a pescar así que me retiro-este respondió de una manera fría pero tranquila.

Akame: Espera-esta detuvo a Hit cuando ya se había dado media vuelta para seguir su camino.

Hit: ¿Qué pasa?-este no volteó a verla.

Akame: ¿Quieres ayudarnos con la pesca?-preguntó una esperanzada Akame de que por lo menos conviviera con ellos poco tiempo.

Hit: ¿Por qué?-respondió este.

Tatsumi: Para que tengamos un poco más de convivencia entre nosotros ahora que somos compañeros.

Hit iba a responder que eso no le interesaba pero luego de pensarlo un rato aceptó.

Hit: Bueno, les ayudaré, pero sólo porque ya acabe mi entrenamiento y no tengo nada más que hacer-este se dio media vuelta y quedo frente a frente con los jóvenes.

Ambos jóvenes se alegraron.

Akame: Bien lo que tienes que hacer es-esta iba a decir cómo pescar pero fue interrumpida por el asesino.

Hit: Tengo una mejor idea-este se posicionó entre los dos jóvenes para después extender su mano derecha en dirección del lago y lanzar una pequeña onda de aire.

Ambos chicos se quedaron sorprendidos de lo que vieron ya que de la onda de aire que lanzó el asesino, del lago empezaron a salir varios peces volando al otro lado de donde estaban ellos, el asesino sacó un total de 20 peces asombrando a Akame y Tatsumi por lo que había hecho.

Hit: Eso es todo en lo que les ayudaré-este se dio media vuelta y se retró del lugar.

Tatsumi: Bueno, ¿Serán suficientes no Akame?-este fijo su mirada en la peli negra.

Akame: Bueno, supongo que sí-esta solo veía como el asesino se alejaba cada vez más y más lejos de ellos.

En la cena.

Hit, Akame, Najenda, Leone y Tatsumi se encontraban comiendo el pescado que "atrapó" Hit.

Najenda. Bien hecho Hit, atrapaste un buen número de pescados-esta felicitaba a su compañero.

Hit: No es para tanto-este siguió con su comida.

Cabe destacar que Hit siempre comía con los ojos cerrados.

Najenda: Bueno, Leone escuchemos el trabajo-esta miraba seriamente a su amiga.

Leone: Los objetivos de esta vez son Ogre, de la policía imperial, y Gamal, un comerciante de aceite-esta puso sobre la mesa dos retratos de Ogre y Gamal.

Hit que había terminado sus alimentos abrió los ojos para poner atención y mirar las fotos.

Leone: Según nuestro cliente Gamal ha estado pagando una cantidad enorme de sobornos y cada vez que este comete un crimen, Ogre fabrica mentiras para que Gamal no sea culpado-explicó Leone de cuando la que los contrató les relató eso y de cómo su novio fue inculpado por culpa de estos. Este es el pago-dijo la chica para luego mostrar una gran bolsa con bastante dinero.

Tatsumi: Es bastante-este observaba detenidamente la bolsa.

Leone: Sentí su dolor, probablemente vendió su cuerpo muchas veces para tener esta cantidad de dinero-comentó la rubia poniendo una expresión seria.

Tatsumi: Pobre chica-este puso una mirada triste pensando en todo lo que tuvo que pasar.

Najenda: ¿Se ha verificado el caso?

Leone: Lo comprobé con mis propios ojos y oídos, son culpables-dijo una Leone muy seria.

Najenda: Muy bien, Night Raid acepta este caso, no necesitamos esa clase de basura en el país les daremos un castigo divino-la jefa también estaba seria.

Leone: El comerciante Gamal debería ser fácil, pero Ogre será un formidable oponente. Ogre el demonio es un espadachín altamente entrenado y muchos criminales le temen, normalmente él está rodeado de sus subordinados, raramente se mantiene solo, además es cauteloso, al aceptar soborno por su silencio, invita a Gamal a su habitación, cuando él está fuera de servicio, él bebe en la calle principal y además parece ser que cuando está fuera de servicio, es el único momento para atacar-termnó de relatar la rubia.

Najenda: Pero la policía se mantiene cerca del palacio, sería peligroso para Akame, cuyo rostro es conocido públicamente.

Leone: Yo no estoy en ningún cartel de se busca-dijo la chica muy animada parándose de su asiento.

Najenda: ¿Puedes hacerlo?-le pregunto a la rubia.

Leone: Cuanto más fuerte el enemigo, mejor para mi esta seguía animada.

Akame: ¿Por qué no esperar a Mine y el resto?-esta vez intervino la chica peli negra.

Tatsumi: Per no sabemos cuándo volverán-comento el castaño.

Akame solo asintió con su cabeza ya que estaba de acuerdo con este.

Tatsumi: Entonces, vamos a hacerlo nosotros mismos-dijo un Tatsumi muy animado.

Najenda: ¿Oh? ¿Estás diciendo que derrotaras a Ogre?-dijo la peli blanca.

Tatsumi: ¿Eh?-este se dio cuenta que metió la pata, pero fue salvado por el asesino.

Hit: Iré yo-dijo el sicario del universo 6 de manera calmada.

Najenda: Es cierto, tu podrías encargarte de ése sujeto-comentó la jefa.

Leone: Vamos Hit demuéstranos tus habilidades-comento Leone muy emocionada por alguna razón.

Akame: ¿Y quién se encargará del comerciante?-intervino la peli negra.

Najenda: Ese va a ser Tatsumii, ¿qué dices?-esta volteó a ver al castaño.

Tatsumi: Sí yo lo haré-este estaba emocionado de tener su primer misión.

Akame: ¿Estás seguro?-esa miraba seriamente al castaño.

Tatsumi: Sí, puedo hacerlo-este afirmaba confiadamente.

Akamee: Estoy diciendo que no serás capaz de matar.

Tatsumi: Pero ya lo he experimentado-dijo este poniéndose algo triste.

Akame: Usaste tu espada por odio, ¿estás diciendo que puedes matar sin vacilar?-esta seguía muy seria.

Hit: Dejen que haga la misión, así adquirirá experiencia, si sobrevive tendrá más experiencia pero si llega a morir significa que no tuvo la suficiente fuerza para matar a su objetivo-dijo un asesino muy serio y sin ver al castaño.

Tatsumi: Te aseguro que sobreviviré-este observaba con determinación al asesino.

Hit: Entonces mata y sobrevive-fue todo lo que le dijo al castaño.

Najenda: Entonces está decidido, Tatsumi buena determinación elimina a Gamal y tu Hit elimina a Ogre-esta se paró de su asiento para mirar a los dos mencionados anteriormente.

Leone: Bien dicho Tatsumi-esta golpeó levemente su espalda para después poner su brazo en su hombro.

Tatsumi: ¿Qué tal Akame? Cuando tomo una decisión la tomo seriamente-este miraba con determinación a su compañera.

Akame: Luego de que completes tu tarea y elaborar tu informe, serás considerado alguien legítimo-esta terminó de decir esto, se paró de su asiento y se retiró del lugar.

Tatsumi: Maldición, tendré éxito y ganaré su respeto-se dijo el castaño para si mismo.

Najenda: Y bien Hit, ten cuidado con Ogre y procura no llamar mucho la atención-esta paso su mirada al asesino del universo 6.

Hit: No lo haré-este puso las manos en sus bolsillos y se retiró del lugar.

Alrededor de las 11 pm.

Gamal ya había sido asesino porque Tatsumi logró infiltrase en donde este estaba y lo tomó por sorpresa clavando su espada en su espalda atravesándola y matándolo al instante, este ya se dirigía de regreso a la guarda.

Con Hit.

Ogre: Luego del intenso interrogatorio, ir a beber es lo mejor-este caminaba ya algo borracho por la calle.

Hit: Disculpe, ¿usted es Ogre de la capital imperial?-dijo el asesino de manera calmada y congelando el tiempo para todos los que se encontraban ahí cerca a excepción de él y su objetivo.

Ogre se volteó a verlo y se sorprendió algo por su apariencia.

Ogre: ¿Quién eres? ¿Y por qué los demás están sin moverse?-este veía que la gente se quedaba en el mismo lugar pero como estaba ebrio no pensaba correctamente.

Hit: Vine a matarte.

Ogre: ¿Qué rayos estás diciendo mocoso? Además ¿cómo vas a cometer un asesinato en público?-este se puso serio.

Hit: El tiempo se paró para todos menos para ti y para mí porque crees que no se mueven-este puso su brazo derecho y con el puño cerrado en dirección de Ogre para moverlo ligeramente hacia atrás.

Ogre: No me hagas reír maldito mocoso-este sacó su espada e iba a cortar a Hit, pero antes de que este lo alcanzara Hit lanzó su golpe al "aire" causándole un gran dolor a este. M-maldito ¿qué rayos hiciste?-fue todo lo que dijo antes de caer muerto ya que en donde estaba ubicado su corazón, la piel de este se hundió.

Hit: Te maté de un ataque al corazón-fue todo lo que dijo para después retirarse del lugar y dirigirse a la base de Night Raid, pero no sin antes dejar que fluyera el tiempo para los demás que cuando vieron el cuerpo tirado de Ogre fueron a socorrerlo pero ya era demasiado tarde.

En la base de Night Raid.

Hit y Tatsumi se encontraban en frente de Najenda que estaba con Leone y Akame.

Najenda: Los felicito por la eliminación exitosa de sus objetivos, muy bien hecho-esta felicitaba a sus nuevos integrantes.

Tatsumi: Gracias, ¿Qué piensas Akame?, complete el informe y el objetivo y sin ningún rasguño, vamos déjame ir tu aprobación.-este volteó su mirada a la peli negra "presumiendo" que hizo su trabajo correctamente.

Y sin previo aviso Akame le retiró su playera a Tatsumi sorprendiéndolo.

Tatsumi: ¿Qué haces?-este se había puesto rojo.

Akame: Leone, jefa sujétenlo-después de decir esto la peli negra le quito sus pantalones dejándolo sólo en bóxer.

Tatsumi: Nooo -gritando muy sonrojado.

Akame se puso a revisar el cuerpo del chico.

Hit: ¿Qué está haciendo?-preguntó viendo la escena frente a él.

Leone: Ya verás-dijo esta sonriéndole.

Akame se dirigía a Hit para hacer lo mismo que con Tatsumi, pero antes de que le pudiera quitar una parte de su traje fue detenida por el asesino.

Hit: ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-lo dijo muy serio y tomando de la muñeca a Akame

Akame: Solo quiero ver que no te hayas hecho daño-aunque hayan sido segundos esta puso una mirada triste.

Hit: Alguien del nivel de mi objetivo nunca lograría hacerme daño-dijo este mirando muy seriamente a Akame y soltándola-

Najenda: Akame, será mejor que lo dejes así, acuérdate de las peleas que ha tenido Hit, obviamente son de un mayor nivel a las nuestras además no creo que haya alguien en este mundo que le pueda hacer frente ni siquiera Esdeath-esta tomo del hombro a su compañera.

Akame: Ya veo, tienes razón, lo siento Hit por intentar hacer algo como esto-esta miraba algo triste al asesino.

Hit: Sí, no hay problema-este puso su mano en su bolsillo nuevamente.

Akame: Bueno, aun así me alegro, un amigo murió por su orgullo por no decirnos de sus heridas que fueron envenenadas, me alegra saber que no estén heridos, la primera misión eleva el orgullo demasiado, bien hecho-esta le sonrió tiernamente a ambos.

Tatsumi se sonrojo por eso pero Hit solo se sorprendió ligeramente, Akame le estrechó la mano a Tatsumi por su primera misión cumplida y esta puso su mano para estrecharla con Hit, este sin más remedio también le dio la mano.

Leone: Akame fue dura, ya que no querían que ninguno de los dos murieran-esta vez intervino la rubia.

Hit: Por cierto, ¿quién es esa tal Esdeath?-pregunto un Hit serio e interrumpiendo a Leone.

Najenda: Es la general del imperio y se dice que su Teigu es la más fuerte, por lo que se le consideraría la más fuerte-respondió la jefa.

Hit: Ya veo, gracias-este dio media vuelta y se iba a retirar.

Najenda: ¿Por qué?

Hit: Curiosidad-este siguió con su camino a su habitación.

Najenda: Bueno Tatsumi, tu siguiente entrenador será Mine-habló la peli blanca.

Tatsumi: ¿Con ella?-este gritó muy cómicamente.

Akame: ¿Por qué serás tan frio Hit?, espero mañana poder hablar un rato contigo-esta pensó para ella misma.

Continuará.

Hasta aquí a llegado el capítulo de hoy, espero y les haya gustado, de mi parte es todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo.


	4. Algo inesperado

El legendario asesino en Akame Ga Kill.

Capítulo 4.-Algo inesperado.

Hit recibió su primera misión como asesino de Night Raid, el asesino legendario del universo 6 logró eliminar muy fácilmente a su objetivo Ogre, ¿cuál será la próxima víctima del asesino Hit?

Universo 6. Planeta de Champa.

Champa: Oye Vados ¿cómo vas con la búsqueda de Hit?-este de manera sorpresiva se estaba comportando de manera muy seria.

Vados: Logré ya detectar el ki de Hit-san pero todavía no logro ubicar exactamente su posición Champa-sama.

Champa: Hay que ubicarlo pronto ya que Zeno-sama quiere hablar con él y con Son Goku del universo 7.

Vados: Sí Champa-sama.

De regreso con Hit, había pasado ya otro día y Hit se había despertado más temprano de lo habitual, por lo que cuando estaba entrenando sintió varias presencias acercándose a la base por lo que sin más remedio fue a "lidiar" con ellos.

Asesino 1: Por fin hemos encontrado a Night Raid

Asesino 2: Nos darán mucho dinero si acabamos con ellos-este se empezó a reír de manera descontrolada.

Asesino 3: No importa que tan fuerte sean los miembros de Night Raid no podrán contra nosotros 20.

En eso todos los asesinos pasaron "sobre una trampa" hecha por Lubbock haciendo que este le avisara a su jefa de los intrusos.

Asesino 4: Night Raid este será su fin- este tenía una gran sonrisa pero en cuestión de milésimas de segundo su sonrisa pasó a ser una mirada de confusión y terror ya que este sintió un gran dolor en su pecho para después este caer muerto.

Asesino 5: ¿O-oye estás bien?-este se agachó sobre el para comprobar su pulso. Está muerto-fue lo que dijo el asesino.

Asesino 6: Sal de ahí quién quiera que seas-este empezó a buscar por todos lados al sujeto que mató a su compañero.

En esos instantes apareció Hit caminando tranquilamente hacia ellos con las manos en su bolsillo.

Asesino 7: ¿Quién eres tú?-este desenvainó sus armas al igual que los demás asesinos.

Hit: Mi nombre es Hit ¿qué buscan ustedes aquí?

Asesino 8: No tienes por qué saberlo-este se lanzó al ataque para intentar cortar a Hit por la mitad, pero cuando estaba a escasos metros de este, Hit usó el tokitobashi y le dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho al asesino para matarlo al instante.

Hit: Si no quieren morir será mejor que se rindan y se vayan de aquí-este volvió a acomodar su mano en uno de sus bolsillos.

Asesino 9: ¿Q-qué rayos hiciste?-él y los demás asesinos vieron con impresión al sicario del universo 6.

Asesino 10: ¿Cómo hiciste ese ataque?-dijo el asesino con mucho enfado en su rostro.

Hit: Elijan ¿se van de aquí por sí mismos? O ¿Quieren que los maté aquí mismo?

Asesino 11: N-no nos subestimes.

Y en ese instante todos los asesinos se dirigieron a atacar a Hit.

Mientras tanto en la base de Night Raid.

Lubbcok: Jefa hay intrusos.

Najenda: ¿Cuántos son?

Lubbock: 20 según las trampas que coloqué para los intrusos.

Najenda: Bien, los felicito por haber encontrado este lugar, sin embargo, no debieron de haberlo hecho-esta dio una sonrisa para después proseguir. Quiero que maten a todos los intrusos, que ninguno escape.

Todos: Sí.

Y así Lubbock, Mine, Sheele, Akame, Bulat, Leone y Tatsumi fueron en dirección de sus enemigos sin saber que alguien ya se les había adelantado.

Con Hit.

Hit: Está es su última advertencia váyanse de aquí ahora mismo o morirán-fue el comentario del asesino hacia los intrusos que estaban jadeando del cansancio ya que no le lograban acertar ni un golpe a Hit.

Asesino 12: No me jodas, nunca me rendiré-este fue corriendo rápidamente hacia Hit para acuchillarlo, pero antes de llegar a este, el asesino del universo 6 apareció delante de el para darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago seguido de un golpe en su pecho y de múltiples golpes por todo su cuerpo haciendo que este saliera volando hacia sus compañeros, aunque claro, este ya había muerto tras el segundo golpe que le propinó Hit.

Asesino 13: ¿Q-quién rayos eres tú? ¿Qué rayos eres?-él y los demás asesinos veían con terror al sicario del universo 6 ya que lo único que vieron fue al asesino aparecer de repente enfrente de su compañero caído para seguido este salir volando hacia ellos.

Hit: Mi nombre es Hit y soy un sicario contratado por Night Raid-este observaba de manera calmada a los intrusos para empezar a caminar hacia ellos.

Asesino 14: ¿C-cuánto te pagó Night Raid para hacer esto? Te daremos el doble, no él triple, te daremos todo lo que quieras pero no nos mates por favor-él y sus demás compañeros estaban retrocediendo poco a poco.

Hit: Me niego.

De donde estaba parado Hit se empezaron a formar una especie de cristales que espantó al grupo de asesinos que empezaron a correr, pero los cristales avanzaron de manera muy rápida que alcanzó a los intrusos, una especie de rayos morados habían perforando varias partes del cuerpo de los intrusos haciéndolos gritar de dolor para seguido caer todos muertos a excepción de una mujer.

Leone: ¿Qué es ese grito tan espantoso?-dijo la rubia de manera muy seria.

Akame: No lo sé pero será mejor que nos apresuremos.

Con Hit.

La chica solo veía con terror como Hit se acercaba lentamente hacia ella.

Chica: N-no me mates por favor, haré todo lo que tu desees, enserio lo que desee-esta suplicaba inútilmente por su vida.

Hit: No-y sin decir más, Hit acabó con su vida utilizando el mismo ataque que utilizó con Ogre.

Hit soló puso su mano en su bolsillo, cerró los ojos y se fue caminando en dirección de la base de Night Raid, pero en esos instantes Akame y los demás habían llegado.

Akame y los demás quedaron perplejos al notar a todos los intrusos ya muertos y a Hit caminando hacia ellos.

Tatsumi: ¿Tú acabaste con ellos Hit-san?-preguntó el castaño.

Hit sin abrir sus ojos y sin detener su camino contestó.

Hit: Sí, no fueron un problema para mí.

Leone: WOW eres muy increíble Hit-esta le sonrió al asesino.

Pero este solo la ignoró.

Lubbock: Como Hit ya eliminó a los intrusos, ¿deberíamos volver?-pregunto el peli verde.

Akame: Sí, supongo-la peli negra ahora tomó rumbo para donde estaba dirigiéndose Hit al igual que sus compañeros la seguían.

Universo 6. Planeta de Champa.

Vados: Champa-sama logré encontrar a Hit-san.

Champa: Muy bien hecho Vados, vayamos a por él-dijo el dios destructor.

Vados: Sólo hay un problema.

Champa: ¿Cuál es?-dijo de manera algo enojada.

Vados: Encontré donde está pero no podemos llegar todavía a él ya que está en una dimensión diferente a la nuestra y tardaré aproximadamente 1 mes para poder abrir el portal hacia donde se encuentra Hit-san.

Champa: Entonces ¿por qué me dices esto Vados?-el dios destructor se quejaba de una manera infantil.

Vados: Porque podemos comunicarnos con él para avisarle dentro de cuánto tiempo iremos por él.

Champa: Oh, muy bien Vados comunícate con él-este se puso muy alegre.

Vados: Como usted desee Champa-sama-la ángel guardián del universo 6 golpeó su báculo con el suelo para que después se empezara a formar una cierta imagen delante de ellos.

Con Najenda.

Najenda: ¿Cómo supiste que habían intrusos Hit?

Hit: Sentí unas presencias cuando estaba entrenando así que fui a ver qué era lo que sucedía, cuando llegue encontré a esos sujetos así que les pregunte que hacían en ese lugar y como en vez de responderme me atacaron, decidí eliminarlos.

Najenda: Muy bien, te felicito Hit, has hecho un gran trabajo-esta estaba más que admirada por la eficiencia de su nuevo compañero.

Hit: Si eso es todo me retiro a seguir entrenando-este dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar cuando de repente enfrente de él apareció un holograma con 2 personas muy conocidas para él-

Vados: Cuánto tiempo Hit-san.

Hit sólo se quedó mirando el holograma de manera muy seria durante unos instantes para después responder.

Hit: La ángel del universo 6 Vados, ¿Cómo lograste encontrarme?-dijo el asesino de manera muy seria mientras los miembros de Night Raid solo se quedaban observando la escena delante de ellos de una manera muy asombrada.

Champa: Vados dijo que te encuentras en una dimensión diferente a la nuestra y te hemos podido contactar-el dios destructor Champa apareció de manera sorpresiva en el holograma creada por Vados.

Hit: ¿Hakaishin Champa?-Hit había puesto una mirada de asombro.

Champa: Cuanto tiempo Hit-saludo de manera alegre el dios destructor.

Hit: ¿Cómo es que está vivo? ¿Qué acaso el universo 6 no fue destruido?-este recompuso su seriedad.

Champa: Pues verás sucedieron varias cosas.

Vados: Cuando el kame hame ha de Son Goku estaba intentado derrotar a tu tokitobashi, a palabras de Daishinkan-sama, por la enorme fuerza que se estaba generando, un portal dimensional se formó atrás de ti y por eso cuando ambos ya no podían más Goku-san fue lanzado fuera de la plataforma y tú fuiste arrojado hacia el portal dimensional, y cuando Goku-san cayó a las gradas con su equipo y tú no apareciste se le preguntó a Daishinkan-sama y a ambos Zeno-sama quién ganaba el torneo del poder por lo que ambos Zeno-sama dijeron que el universo 6 y el universo 7 habían ganado y que ninguno de los dos universos sería destruido.

Los miembros de Night Raid que estaban escuchando toda la conversación del asesino, tenían una mirada de asombro por la revelación que hizo Vados.

"El universo de Hit sigue existiendo, tal vez ahora ya no este serio siempre" fueron los pensamientos de los que estaban presenciando todo.

Hit: Debo de admitir que estoy impresionado, así que el universo 6 sigue con vida eh-este dio una ligera sonrisa por un momento.

Vados: También he descubierto que no vamos a poder ir por tí todavía, ya que necesito abrir el portal para dónde estás en estos momentos.

Hit: ¿Cuánto tardarán?-Hit retomó su expresión seria.

Champa: Vados dice que aproximadamente en 1 mes ya estarías de regreso en el universo 6.

Vados: Por cierto, cuando regreses iremos con Zeno-sama que solicita tu presencia y la de Son Goku.

Hit: Esta bien.

Vados: Nos vemos Hit-san.

Champa: Hasta pronto salvador del universo 6-este dio una sonrisa al asesino que impresionó a este.

Y así fue como el holograma de Champa y Vados desapreció.

Tatsumi: ¿Así que ese es tu dios destructor de tu universo del que hablabas?-preguntó el castaño.

Hit: Sí, así es-y sin decir nada más se fue a entrenar.

En la noche.

Hit y los demás habían terminado de merendar, el asesino estaba en su cuarto recostado cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Akame: ¿Puedo entrar?

Hit: Adelante.

Akame: ¿Podemos hablar?

Hit: ¿De qué?-el asesino legendario se sentó sobre su cama cruzando sus brazos para mirar fijamente a Akame que se sentaba a su lado.

Akame: De cualquier cosa-la mirada de Akame se veía algo decaída.

Hit: ¿Por qué?-respondió fríamente.

Akame: Todos en el grupo incluyéndome hemos notado que eres muy frío y pensábamos que estabas así por la destrucción de tu universo, y hace rato cuando el dios destructor de tu universo apareció revelándote que tu universo todavía existía pensábamos que sonreirías o algo parecido pero ya ha pasado un buen tiempo y sigues muy serio así que quiero preguntar ¿por qué?-la asesina puso una mirada muy triste cosa que por alguna extraña razón a Hit le incomodó pero no dijo nada.

Hit: Así que es eso, verás niña, yo soy así de frío porque así soy yo, así nací y así moriré, no veo el necesario mostrar expresiones o sentimientos en mi vida, sólo me dedico a hacer mi trabajo y que sea efectivo, y sólo pocas personas han hecho que muestre alguna otra expresión que no sea la seria que tú y todo tu grupo ven en mí-el asesino estaba muy calmado.

Akame ¿Y no habrá alguna manera de que podamos hacerte cambiar de opinión, de que puedas sonreír?

Hit: Tendrían que mostrarme algo interesante como para que yo reaccione.

Akame: ¿Y qué sería?

Hit: ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en ese tema de mi personalidad?-este respondió de manera fría.

Akame: No lo sé, supongo que no me gusta ver que la gente no pueda sonreír-esta agachó la mirada.

Hit: ¿Y si esa persona no quiere cambiar por qué le gusta estar así?

Akame alzó la mirada para ver fijamente al asesino y decir de una manera determinada.

Akame: Haría todo lo que fuera posible para que esa persona sintiera la felicidad o el amor-esto último lo dijo sin pensar y al ver la mirada tan penetrante de Hit esta se sonrojó.

Hit: Me gusta tu determinación, con lo que me has dicho te has ganado mi respeto-este le dio una ligera sonrisa a la pelinegra que la hizo sorprenderse y sonrojarse ligeramente más.

Akame: Me siento honrada de que el asesino más fuerte de su universo me alabe a mí una simple persona que no tiene el poder suficiente para salvar a su nación-esta se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta. Me gustó hablar contigo Hit-san, que descanses.

Esta iba a retirarse cuando fue detenida por la voz del asesino.

Hit: Confía en tu poder.

Akame: ¿Eh?

Hit: Si confías en tu poder y te propones superar tus límites podrás salvar a tu nación sin importar quién se ponga enfrente-este observaba a Akame con una expresión algo menos seria de lo habitual.

Akame: Sí, confiaré en mi poder Hit-san.

Y así fue como terminó ese día.

A la mañana siguiente.

Hit se encontraba entrenando cuando escuchó una explosión cerca del edificio.

Hit: ¿Qué está ocurriendo?-fueron los pensamientos del asesino antes de dirigirse de donde vino la explosión.

Con Tatsumi.

Este había ido a despertar a Mine ya que le tocaba entrenar con ella, pero este entró sin avisar y la encontró semi-desnuda cosa que hizo que la peli rosada se enfadara y disparara contra el castaño.

Tatsumi: ¿Tratas de matarme?-este se enojaba de una manera cómica.

Mine: Sí, por eso te disparé, ¿cómo te atreves a esquivarlo pervertido?-esta igualmente se enojaba de manera cómica.

Tatsumi: Me dijeron que te despertara-este señalaba a Mine.

Mine: ¿No sabes tocar ignorante?-esta disparó hacia Tatsumi pero alguien detuvo el disparo con sus manos.

Mine: ¿Quién?-dijo muy sorprendía la peli rosada.

Hit: ¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo?-este observaba fríamente a Mine.

Esta se tensó al ver su mirada y dijo.

Mine: Ese idiota vino a despertarme y no tocó la maldita puerta-señalando a Tatsumi, esta de alguna manera quería reclamarle a Hit por que la estaba viendo pero no lo hacía ya que sabía que si lo hacía enojar lo más probable es que terminara muerta.

Tatsumi: Me dijeron que te viniera a despertar-este señalaba a la peli rosa.

Hit: Enserio pelearse por algo tan insignificante, se ve que son unos niños inmaduros-este dio media vuelta y se fue por donde vino.

Tatsumi: Hit es mejor que Bulat pero aun así da miedo-pensó de manera cómica.

Mine: Sigue tan frío como siempre-pensó la peli rosada mientras veía por dónde se había ido Hit.

Mientras tanto en un lugar alejado de la ciudad cierta persona se encontraba casando por los alrededores cuando fue rodeado por 2 sujetos.

Sujeto 1: Oye tú el de apariencia rara.

Sujeto 2: Danos todo lo que tengas o morirás.

Este iba a tocar el hombro del extraño sujeto cuando este desapareció y apareció atrás de ellos.

?: Desaparezcan-el sujeto creó una esfera de energía en sus manos que lanzó hacia los extraños sujetos vaporizándolos por completo. Espero que cumplas tu promesa Son Goku-fue lo último que dijo esa persona extraña antes de ir a cazar animales grandes para poder comer.

Varias horas después.

Night Raid había recibido una nueva misión la cuál era Iokal que es pariente de Ogre, los que fueron enviados a la misión fueron todos los miembros de Night Raid a excepción de Hit.

Hit: ¿A dónde fueron Akame y las demás?-preguntó el asesino de manera calmada.

Najenda: A una misión donde tienen que matar a un pariente de tu objetivo Ogre.-esta le sonrió al asesino.

Hit: ¿Por qué fueron enviados todos?

Najenda: Porque la misión era muy importante y como tú estabas entrenando decidí no interrumpirte.

Hit: ¿Si era tan importante por qué no me avisaste?

Najenda: Pues verás, ve esto como un descanso por el favor que hiciste el otro día de eliminar tú solo a los intrusos, además confió en mis chicos y sé que ellos lograrán llegar todos sanos y salvos-esta le sonrió nuevamente al asesino.

Hit: Ya veo, por cierto mañana saldré a investigar la ciudad-este miraba seriamente a la jefa del grupo de asesinos.

Najenda: Esta bien, pero déjame preguntar, ¿qué pretendes hacer exactamente?

Hit: Quiero ver como es este mundo sólo eso-el asesino dio media vuelta y se retiró a su dormitorio.

Mientras tanto en la capital, se encontraba un extraño sujeto viendo un cartel de Night raid.

?: Sólo me gustaría un asesino con armas imperiales, espléndido es muy espléndido, este empezó a reír como maniaco para después asesinar a dos guardias que andaban por ahí.

Continuará.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero y les haya gustado esta nueva parte, de mi parte es todo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Respondiendo reviews.**

 **Kaiser kay charlychan500: Me alegro que te guste la historia, y para Hit todo objetivo en el mundo de Akame ga Kill es más fácil que matar a Yamcha con un sabaiman.**

 **Bartman91: Aquí está la parte 4 bro, que la disfrutes.**

 **Arg21: Sí se acerca su momento donde será humillada en frente de todos (spoiler)**

 **Blackgoku123: Obvio, no por nada le dicen el asesino legendario del universo 6.**


	5. La reaparición de un viejo conocido

El legendario asesino en Akame Ga Kill.

Capítulo 5.-La reaparición de un viejo conocido.

Un extraño sujeto a aparecido en el mundo donde cayó Hit, ¿quién será este sujeto? ¿Será una amenaza para Night Raid y Hit?

Ya era de día y en el bosque lejano se hallaba caminando un sujeto con dirección a la ciudad.

?: Te encontraré asesino del universo 6-dijo el extraño sujeto mientras seguía caminando.

Con Hit.

Este se encontraba meditando cuando de repente fue interrumpido ya que sintió un ki extremadamente fuerte y conocido a lo lejos.

Hit: Este Ki es de, no, no puede ser de él, se supone que él despareció-dijo el asesino en sus pensamientos.

Pero estos se vieron interrumpidos cuando una peli rosada se dirigía hacia éste.

Mine: Disculpa, Hit-dijo la peli rosada con nerviosismo.

Hit: ¿Qué se te ofrece?-dijo Hit mientras dejaba de meditar y habría los ojos.

Mine: N-nada solo quería disculparme por lo del otro día.

Hit: ¿Lo del otro día?-preguntó el asesino con algo de curiosidad.

Mine: S-sí, esa vez que te conocí, que te subestime cuando te enfrentaste a la jefa, yo quisiera disculparme.

Hit: ¿Por qué?

Mine: B-bueno es que yo-ella iba a decir algo más pero fue interrumpida por Hit.

Hit: ¿Piensas que cómo me subestimaste y luego derroté a tu jefa de un golpe y después de escuchar mi historia, pensaste que iba a tomar algún tipo de venganza como matarte por subestimarme?

Mine: N-no, no es eso.

Hit: ¿Entonces qué es?

Mine: Porque en ese momento no sabía por todo lo que habías pasado, sólo por eso.

Hit: Ya ve, no te preocupes por eso, sólo que no cambiaré porque así soy.

Mine: Ya veo Hit, me alegra que me hayas perdonado-dijo la peli rosa con una sonrisa.

Hit: Sí claro, por cierto ¿dónde está el mocoso que estabas entrenando ayer?

Mine: Él está entrenando ahora con Bulat ¿por qué?

Hit: Por nada, bueno me voy-dijo el asesino dando media vuelta.

Mine: ¿A dónde vas?

Hit: A hacer trabajo-dijo el asesino para seguido desaparecer en un estallido sónico.

En la capital imperial.

El extraño sujeto de hace un rato se encontraba en la cima de un edifico con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados.

?: Se está moviendo-fueron los pensamientos de este sujeto.

Mientras tanto con Hit.

Hit: Acabo de sentir otra vez su presencia pero acaba de desparecer, maldita sea-pensó el asesino.

7 horas después en la capital imperial.

Vemos a Hit caminando tranquilamente después de más de 7 horas de estar buscando al extraño sujeto pero no encontró nada, cabe decir que después de 4 horas decidió volver solo para comer y retirarse a seguir investigando, Najenda y los demás no preguntaron nada ya que Hit les había dicho que quería conocer la capital.

Hit: Será mejor que vuelva-dijo el asesino, pero en eso momentos…

En lo más alto de otro edificio se encontraba la persona que andaba buscando Hit, este al verlo dijo para sí mismo.

?: Te ayudaré a encontrarme asesino del universo 6-este elevó su poder esperando la reacción de Hit.

Hit estaba a punto de desaparecer cuando sintió otra vez esa extraña presencia aunque muy cerca de donde estaba el por lo que rápidamente volteó en dirección de la presencia, al ver de quien provenía esta enorme energía, no pudo evitar sorprenderse ya que él conocía a esa persona perfectamente, ya que esa persona era el miembro más fuerte de su universo y que él se encargó de eliminar, esta persona era Jiren el gris.

Hit: Jiren-susurró Hit.

Jiren: Me has encontrado, ¿qué harás ahora Hit?-dijo Jiren de manera calmada y con los brazos cruzados.

Jiren iba a dirigirse hacia donde estaba Hit, cuando de repente sintió la presencia de una persona disminuir rápidamente por lo que este decidió ir a ese lugar, Hit al ver que desapareció decidió seguirlo.

En una plaza vacía ya que era de noche y todos estaban en su casa, ya que en la capital estaba suelto un asesino, se encontraba ese asesino terminando de descuartizar a su víctima-

Zank: Que divertido, ¿quién será mi próxima víctima?-se preguntó parra si mismo este extraño hombre.

Pero su diversión fue detenida cuando Jiren apareció delante de él.

Zank: ¿Quién eres tú?-dijo el verdugo mientras observaba al extraño sujeto mientras este intentaba utilizar su Teigu y ver si podía leer su mente, pero al ver que no podía. Rayos ¿por qué no puedo leer su mente, además por qué tiemblo al solo ver su mirada? se preguntó el verdugo.

Pero Jiren seguía ahí parado sin hacer nada.

Zank: ¿No piensas responder o qué?-este preparó su espada para atacar y. Si no piensas atacar lo haré yo mismo-dijo Zank el verdugo antes de salir corriendo hacia Jiren, pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo este extendió su mano para después lanzar una ráfaga de ki gigantesca hacia Zank que lo mandó a volar, Jiren con su mano controló la esfera de ki, y cuando este mandó la esfera de ki lo suficiente mente alto.

Jiren abrió sus ojos más de lo normal, pero solo durante 1 segundo, para después dar media vuelta de brazos cruzados y decir. Se acabó.

Justo después de eso se formó una gran explosión en el cielo vaporizando completamente a Zank, donde su verdugo fue Jiren.

Hit: No por nada eres miembro de la patrulla del orgullo que protege la paz en el universo 11, tienes un gran sentido de justicia Jiren-dijo Hit mientras descendía de donde estaba ya que este había llegado segundos después de que Jiren lo hizo.

Jiren: ¿Y eso qué asesino del universo 6?-dijo Jiren mientras se quedaba mirando fijamente a Hit.

Hit: No nada-dijo Hit mientras se quedaba mirando también fijamente a Jiren.

Mientras tanto con Night Raid, 30 minutos antes de que Jiren y Hit se encontraran.

Najenda: Nuestro objetivo en esta ocasión es Zank el verdugo, ya que suponemos que él es el que ha estado matando en las calles de la capital.

Tatsumi: ¿Quién es Zank?-preguntó con curiosidad el castaño.

Mine: ¿No sabes quién es? Se nota que eres un novato-dijo la peli rosada con tono de burla.

Tatsumi: Oye soy nuevo que quieres que haga-dijo el castaño enojado pero de forma cómica.

Sheele: A decir verdad, yo tampoco sé-dijo la peli morada.

Mine: No te preocupes, de seguro se te ha de ver olvidado-esta vez su voz sonó más tranquila y relajada.

Tatsumi: Esta tipa-pensó Tatsumi. Ya enserio quién es Zank-dijo Tatsumi.

Mine: Zank el verdugo, alguien que trabajó decapitando cabezas para el imperio, después de un tiempo este decidió salir a decapitar en la calle después der robar la teigu del alcalde.

Tatsumi: Este sujeto es peligroso.

Najenda: Por lo tanto, pero por la gravedad de la misión iremos todos, inclusive yo para esta operación.

Lubbock: ¿Está segura jefa? Podríamos mandar a Hit, ya que después de todo él es el más fuerte en este mundo y no creo que nadie sea capaza de hacerle frente ni siquiera Esdeath y Akame juntas podrían con él-esta vez habló el peli verde.

Akame: Puede que tengas razón, pero él no está, además nosotros también deberíamos encargarnos de algunos sujetos de alto riesgo, no podemos dejarle este tipo de sujetos a Hit para siempre aunque lo hayamos contratado, nosotros también deberíamos de hacer algo ya que después de todo nosotros somos miembros oficiales de Night Rad y Hit solo está aquí temporalmente-dijo Akame con algo de enfado en su voz aunque no sabía por qué.

Lubbock: Supongo que tienes razón-dijo el peli verde.

Najenda: Bueno está decidido. Night Raid prepárense para la misión-ordenó la jefa del grupo.

Todos: Sí.

30 minutos después.

Leone: ¿Dónde estará Zank?

Najenda: No lo sé, pero no se separen, podría ser peligroso, hay que estar todos juntos.

Estos estaban saltando sobre los techos de las casas y edificios, pero estos pararon en seco al ver una gigantesca explosión en el cielo muy cerca de ellos.

Tatsumi: ¿Qué fue esa explosión?-preguntó con curiosidad el castaño.

Akame: Probablemente sea Hit, ya que esa enorme explosión no puede ser causada ni con la más poderosa teigu-dijo Akame.

Bulat: Nosotros intentado matar a alguien para que Hit descanse y resulta que él ya se nos adelantó-dijo esto Bulat mientras se reía lentamente.

Najenda: Tienes razón Buat, ahora vayamos hacia allá.

Todos: Sí.

Varios segundos después.

Najenda: Por fin llegamos-dijo la líder mientras se detenía en el techo de un edificio.

Mine: Miren es Hit-dijo la peli rosada apuntando al asesino.

Todos miraron hacia donde apuntaba Mine, y al ver que efectivamente era Hit iban a ir a saludarlo cuando fueron interrumpidos por Tatsumi.

Tatsumi: Miren hay otro sujeto enfrente de Hit, además de que Hit no tiene sus manos en sus bolsillos como siempre-dijo el castaño sorprendido, cuando los demás corroboraron lo dicho por el castaño no pudieron evitar sorprenderse.

Leone: ¿No me digas que esa persona se enfrentará a Hit?-dijo con algo de nerviosismo la rubia.

Akame: Ten cuidado Hit-fueron los pensamientos de la peli negra.

Continuará.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero y les haya gustado, además perdón por la tardanza, espero subir con más frecuencia los capítulos además de hacerlos más largos.

Por cierto, se habrán dado cuenta que borré la historia de un híbrido saiyayin entre espíritus, esto es porque no se me ocurrió como revivir a Tohka y las demás, ya que las esferas de la tierra y namek no podrían además de que las súper esferas del dragón tomaría tiempo reunirlas y necesitarían la ayuda de Bills y Whiss, además Vermut no sabe de la existencia de éstas, además también me quedé sin ideas para continuar el fic, por eso he decidido remplazar esa historia con.

Una remasterización de Goku Black entre dimensiones, la historia se llamaría Goku Black el destructor multi versal, la historia abarcará más fics además de que no aparecerán ni Zamasu, ni Goku, Vegeta o Trunks.

Un fic de devil may cry y Trinity seven, los protagonistas serían Date y Vergil.

Ulquiorra en el mundo de Date a live o cualquier otro

Una historia creada por mí, que tratará sobre un apocalipsis zombi.

Issei la rencarnación Ulquiorra, la rencarnación de Jiren ok no esa es broma, o la rencarnación de cualquier otro personaje, por cierto no será de que issei es traicionado si no que será de issei antes de ser reencarnado.

Bueno esas serían todas las opciones, por cierto, en este fic, quién quiera que muera o viva de Night Raid, y si quieren que Hit sea soltero, tenga pareja o un harem, aunque claro, esta última sería un harem al modo de Hit, o sea las chicas intentarán enamorarlo o hacer que demuestre más afecto, aunque claro Hit no cambiaría su personalidad ni demostraría tanto afecto, de mi parte es todo y hasta la siguiente.

 **Respondiendo reviews.**

 **91: Esa persona es nada más y nada menos que Jiren el gris.**

 **Guest: Lo sé, algunas cosas todavía me fallan, pero espero sigas esta historia hasta el final, te aseguro que no te decepcionarás.**


	6. Hit vs Jiren 1er round

El legendario asesino en Akame ga kill. 1er round.

Capítulo 6.- Hit vs Jiren.

Jiren de alguna manera ha llegado al mismo universo de donde cayó Hit, Hit tras un largo día buscando a Jiren por fin lo encontró, y ahora estaba cara a cara con él, además de que contaban con espectadores, y estos eran los miembros de Night Raid.

-Espero que ese tipo no sea un problema para Hit-dijo una peli blanca que era líder de Night Raid.

-Pero aun así el tipo que está en frente de Hit no parece ser nada débil, sino todo lo contrario-menciono Bulat refiriéndose a Jiren.

-¿Qué haremos si resulta ser una amenaza?-comentó una chica de pelo morado.

-Desgraciadamente no podremos hacer nada, ya que si Hit no puede contra él, dudo mucho que nosotros le hagamos algo-comentó una rubia que miraba analíticamente a Jiren.

-Pero aun así, según Hit, los que le pueden dar pelea o derrotarlo son ese tal Son Goku y Jiren-comentó la peli rosada.

Pero que equivocada esta Mine, ya que el sujeto que estaba con Hit, no era nadie más que Jiren uno de los 2 sujetos que puede derrotar a Hit.

-Parece que ya va a empezar-comentó el castaño viendo como Jiren empezó a dar pocos pasos.

Esto hizo que todos prestaran atención a Hit y a Jiren.

Jiren solo se le quedó viendo a Hit durante unos segundos hasta que por fin decidió actuar.

Este empezó a liberar su poder creando fuertes ventiscas, Hit no se cubría ya que el resistía ese poder, pero los de Night Raid apenas y podían mantenerse en pie.

-¿Qué es esta enorme presión que se siente?-comentó el peli verde.

-¿Acaso lo ocasiono ese extraño sujeto?-dijo Akame.

Después de que Jiren terminara de liberar su poder, Hit usó rápidamente el tokitobashi para intentar darle un golpe, pero fue detenido con suma facilidad por Jiren, que utilizó una sola mano para detenerlo.

-¿Vieron eso? El ataque de Hit fue parado con suma facilidad-dijo el castaño sorprendido ya que no vio en que momento este se movió.

Todos los demás solo deseaban que Hit ganara, y aunque esta tal vez sería la primera vez que vean pelear a Hit enserio, todos se sorprendieron ya que tampoco pudieron ver en qué momento este se movió´.

Hit con su mano que tenía libre le intentó dar otro golpe, pero fue detenido nuevamente por Jiren que al tener las 2 manos sostenidas del asesino, este hizo que el cuerpo del asesino diera vueltas en el aire, Jiren le iba a dar un golpe pero Hit lo esquivó utilizando el tokitobashi apareciendo detrás de él intentando dar un contra golpe pero Jiren lo esquivó a tiempo y este le logró acertar un puñetazo en su rostro, que rápidamente Jiren aprovechó para lanzar una fuerte lluvia de golpes hacia Hit, este solo se estaba cubriendo de los ataques mientras se "paseaban" por el campo de batalla, Hit logró zafarse usando el tokitobashi, este le iba a dar un golpe a Jiren pero al ver que lo iba a esquivar este desapareció nuevamente para intentar darle otro golpe, que fue detenido por la mano de Jiren que le dio un cabezazo al asesino alejándolo de él.

-¿De verdad pretendes derrotarme?, ¿te debo recordar cómo terminó nuestro último enfrentamiento?-le pregunto Jiren al asesino Hit.

-Esta vez si te lograré derrotar, además te derroté la última vez que nos vimos-respondió el asesino.

-Eso fue pura suerte y no volverá a suceder-dijo Jiren acordándose de cómo este fue eliminado del torneo mientras peleaba con Son Goku.

Los de Night Raid que estaban escuchando la plática no pudieron evitar tensarse algo al ver que ese extraño sujeto le estaba haciendo frente al asesino además de estar escuchando su peculiar plática.

-¿Apoco ellos ya se han enfrentado?-comentó Bulat viendo con preocupación a Jiren.

-Acaso, será que ese tipo que está enfrentándose a Hit sea ¿Son Goku o Jiren?-dijo la peli rosada con nerviosismo viendo como Hit esta igualado con ese sujeto.

-N-no puede ser eso posible ¿cómo llegarían uno de ellos dos hasta aquí?-comentó la jefa del grupo.

-Tal vez de la misma manera en la que llegó Hit, en un extraño portal-fue lo que dijo la peli negra.

De regreso al combate.

Hit utilizó su tokitobashi para aparecer detrás de Jiren y darle un golpe pero este reaccionó a tiempo y soltó un golpe donde iba a aparecer, Hit logró cubrirse con sus manos en forma de x para después utilizar su tokitobashi e intentar darle un golpe a Jiren, pero este utilizando su monstruoso poder le logró acertar un golpe en la cara al asesino antes de que este lo lograra acertar su golpe, Hit le iba a soltar una patada pero Jiren la esquivó saltando, y dando unas vueltas en el are cayó sobre el estómago de Hit y causando un ligero cráter en donde este estaba, Hit nuevamente volvió a utilizar su tokitobashi per volvió a fallar ya que Jiren le logró acertar otro golpe, Hit volvió a utilizar su técnica pero Jiren lo evitó dándole una patada al asesino que no se rendía tan fácilmente ya que volvió a utilizar su técnica, pero nuevamente Jiren le logró acertar otro golpe antes de que el ataque de Hit diera en él y así estuvieron durante 5 minutos donde Jiren siempre le daba un golpe o una patada.

La expresión de los de Night Raid era de terror, ya que ese extraño sujeto le estaba ganando con facilidad a Jiren.

-N-no puede ser-dijo Leone.

-Hit-san está perdiendo la batalla-comentó Sheele.

Los demás no comentaron nada ya que todavía no procesaban que Hit estuviera siendo derrotado.

Hit volvió a utilizar otra vez su tokitobashi pero Jiren le logró acertar un puñetazo en su estómago mandándolo a volar.

Este se detuvo antes de impactar contra una casa y.

-Maldición, está sucediendo lo mismo que cuando me enfrenté a él por primera vez, pero no es porque yo no haya entrenado lo suficiente, sino que el de seguro también entrenó y ha de ver aumentado sus poderes-fueron los pensamientos del asesino, ya que de seguir así, tendrá que utilizar nuevamente la "transformación" que uso contra Goku y Jiren en el torneo del poder cuando ya solo quedaban ellos tres.

Jiren iba volando haca él pero este utilizó su tokitobashi para por fin darle una patada a Jiren en su estómago, pero este parecía no inmutarse ya que agarro su pie y lo aventó hacia el cielo para aparecer arriba de él y darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago mandándolo a volar creando una ligera explosión haciendo que todo el lugar temblara ligeramente.

Hit utilizó su tokitobashi para esquivar una patada que venía de parte de Jiren, este le logró acertar un golpe en su rostro, pero a Jiren casi no le afectó ese golpe, Hit sin intentar darle ningún respiro a Jiren empezó a bombardearlo con una lluvia de golpes, per Jiren solo se dedicaba a esquivar hasta que este logró contra atacar y ahora el que se defendía era Hit, per Hit ya se estaba acostumbrando al poder de Jiren por lo que este sorpresivamente le atinó un golpe en su estómago para después empezar a darle varios golpes en el rostro a Jiren que contrabajos logró zafarse de su ataque para responder con un ataque de aire comprimido hacia Hit que lo mandó a volar, este estaba a punto de estrellarse cuando Jiren apareció detrás de este dándole un fuerte golpe en la espalada que lo volvería a mandar a volar.

-Te lo dije, no importa cuántas veces utilices el tokitobashi, siempre será inútil.

-Sabes que aún tengo "eso" para poder derrotarte-comentó Hit.

-¿Entonces por qué no lo utilizas?-preguntó Jiren.

-Sabes que en este lugar no puedo hacerlo-respondió Hit.

-Ya veo-este volteó a ver disimuladamente a Night Raid. Entonces pelearemos en otra ocasión.

-¿Qué quieres decir Jiren?

Night Raid no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ya que ellos no estaban viendo como tal la pelea ya que era demasiado rápida para ellos, sólo veían como Hit y el otro sujeto aparecían en distintos lados del campo de batalla, pero nunca podían verlos bien, aunque lo que los dejo más que atónitos y fue la gota que derramó el vaso fue que hit llamó a ese sujeto Jiren.

-N-no me digas que ¿ese sujeto es Jiren?-dijo Mine con terror ya que no podía creer que Hit estuviera siendo derrotado.

Todos los demás tenían los mismos pensamientos y sentimientos que su compañera, aunque la más afectada era Akame.

-Si seguimos peleando podríamos terminar destruyendo la ciudad-comentó Jiren.

-Ya veo, entonces dejaremos para después nuestra pelea-este se dio cuenta que lo que decía Jiren era verdad, además desde un principio él y Jiren supieron que estaban intentando ver su pelea.

-Nos veremos en otra ocasión asesino del universo 6-dijo Jiren antes de dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar.

-Oye Jiren.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Jiren.

-Siento haberte eliminado a ti y tu universo, pero mi trabajo era hacer ganar al universo 6.

Jiren no dijo nada y despareció del lugar en un zumbido, al igual que hit.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde están?-preguntó el peli verde buscando a su compañero de trabajo y a el otro sujeto.

-Es cierto ya no están-comentó Bulat para después buscarlos con la mirada junto a los demás.

-¿Qué creen que hacen aquí?-preguntó Hit apareciendo detrás de ellos con algunas heridas y como siempre con sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-¿En que momento?-se preguntaron todos.

-Bueno verás venimos a hacer trabajo para eliminar a alguien, entonces vimos una explosión a lo lejos y al llegar nos encontramos contigo y ese sujeto-respondió Akame a la pregunta de Hit.

Pero Hit no dijo nada.

-¿Quién era contra el que estabas peleando?-pregunto Sheele.

-Oye espera, primero hay que llevar a la guariada, curarlo y que nos cuente quién era él-dijo la jefa.

-Él es Jiren una de las 2 personas en los 12 universos que me puede ganar en una batalla, y no necesito curación-dijo el asesino mientras daba media vuelta. Los veré en su base, pero antes de eso Jiren fue el que causó esa explosión eliminando a un sujeto que estaba desquiciado y que anteriormente había matado a alguien, además no se preocupen no es un enemigo-fue todo lo que dijo antes de retirarse.

Todos ya no podían más, ya que si lo que dijo Hit era cierto ese tal Jiren ha de ver vaporizado a Zank junto a su teigu, haciéndose preguntar a ellos mismos que quería decir Hit con que Jiren no era un enemigo, entonces ¿por qué se estaban enfrentado?

Al día siguiente.

Nadie de Night Raid, incluida Akame se han atrevido a preguntarle a Hit sobre porque este tal Jiren estaba ahí, ellos esperaban que en un futuro decidiera contárselos.

Mientras tanto Hit se encontraba meditando, intentando controlar "ese poder"

Jiren al igual que Hit se encontraba meditando en una zona rocosa.

Mientras tanto en un lugar del norte, se encontraban varios cuerpos empalados y el lugar parecía estar congelado, a lo lejos en una especie de trono se encontraba una mujer de pelo azul largo y un traje de general blanco con gris junto a sus secuaces.

-La tribu del norte cayó de inmediato, no esperaba menos de usted general Esdeath-comentó uno de sus tantos soldados.

-Y pensar que este es el héroe del norte, que aburrido-dijo la chica de pelo azul mientras veía a un tipo que estaba encadenado, desnudo y lamiendo su bota. Muere-dijo la general antes de darle una fuerte patada que le rompería el cuello. ¿Acaso no existe ningún contrincante que pueda satisfacerme?-comentó la chica con una sonrisa que reflejaba maldad.

Lo que no sabía Esdeath, es que Night Raid contrató a alguien que puede matarla de un solo golpe, además de que hay alguien que puede derrotar a ese sujeto, estos son Hit y Jiren.

Mientras tanto en la sala principal del imperio.

-Tengo noticias-dijo un súbdito inclinándose ante su rey.

-¿Y cuáles son?-dijo un niño, y este aparentemente eral el rey.

-Se nos fue informado hoy por la mañana, que una de las calles del imperio parece tener signos de lucha, ya que según testimonios en la noche se generaban fuertes ondas de viento y que se agrietaron unas casas, además el lugar de la pelea, parece como si hubieran peleado 2 monstruos-comentó el soldado dando su reporte.

-¿Se trata de Night Raid?-comentó el rey.

-No mi señor, creemos que ninguno de ellos tiene la capacidad de generar tal caos, tal parece ser que los que causaron eso son más fuertes que Night Raid-comentó el soldado.

-Maldita sea, primero Night Raid matando a varios de los nuestros y ahora salen con que puede haber más personas como ellos que han generado el caos con lo de ayer, maldita sea-pensaba y se lamentaba un señor gordo mientras mordía un trozo de carne. Ordenemos el regreso de la general Esdeath-esta vez habló la persona obesa para todos.

Todos se tensaron al escuchar su nombre.

-Así que Esdeath, ella podrá matar a todos los de Night Raid y a esos sujetos que causaron los destrozos de ayer ¿no? Primer ministro-dijo el rey dirigiéndose al ministro.

-Así es mi señor, usted si sabe-este volvió a morder un pedazo de carne.

Mientras tanto en la capital.

Tatsumi había conocido a Seryu y a su teigu Coro, estos eran de la capital imperial, estos se encontraron por pura casualidad ya que este se había separado de Leone mientras eran perseguidos por "amigos" de Leone.

Pero lo que no sabía Seryu es que pronto se acercaba su fin.

3 días después.

Han pasado 4 días desde el enfrentamiento de Hit vs Jiren, ambos se habían vuelto más poderosos que antes, sólo estaban esperando el lugar y momento adecuad para su revancha.

Era de noche, Tatsumi y Leone habían ido a una misión que les encargo Najenda al igual que Sheele y Mine estaban en otra misión, los demás estaban descansando y Akame se encontraba conversando con Hit.

-¿Qué piensas hacer cuando regreses a tu mundo?-comentó la peli negra.

-Seguir haciendo mi trabajo-dijo Hit mientras se encontraba meditando.

-¿Por qué no te quedas?-dijo una sonrojada Akame, pero como Hit estaba con los ojos cerrados no se percató de eso.

-Rechazo la oferta, necesite hacer trabajo-comentó el asesino haciendo que Akame se pusiera algo triste.

Sheele y Mine se encontraban corriendo por lo que parecía ser un bosque.

-Al fin hemos terminado Sheele-dijo la peli rosada.

-Sí, desde que Hit-san llegó nos ha aumentado la moral a todos para ser más fuerte-dijo la peli púrpura.

-Eh, parece que estas interesada en Hit-dijo Mine con la intención de molestar a su amiga.

-C-claro que no dijo Sheele con un claro sonrojo.

Pero estas no sabían que eran observadas por Seryu y coro.

Esta saltó enfrente de ellas causando que se impresionaran.

-Ella es diferente a los demás del imperio-comentó la peli púrpura en pose defensiva al igual que sui amiga.

-Como pensaba tu eres Sheele de Night Raid, y de seguro tu acompañante también pertenece al mismo grupo que tú, finalmente las he encontrado Night Raid-dijo la chica con una sonrisa psicópata. Las mataré por asesinar a mi maestro Ogre, nunca las perdonaré-esta se estaba preparando para la batalla.

Mine comenzó disparando a quema ropa pero la teigu de Seryu Coro se interpuso en su caminad deteniendo todas las balas, cuando se disipó el humo pudieron ver a un perro gigante que no había recibido ningún daño.

-Mine, esa es una arma imperial-dijo a peli púrpura.

-Lo sé, hay que tener cuidado-dijo la peli rosada.

A lo lejos se encontraba Jiren observando la batalla, ya que iba a ir a preguntare a Hit cómo es que él está ahí, el pasaba por ahí cuando sintió una gran maldad, por lo que fue a observar y este llegó justo cuando las chicas empezaron a pelear.

-Esas chicas de pelo rosa y morado al parecer son las que observaban el combate de Hit y yo el otro día, aunque ese día habían más de ellos-pensó Jiren mientras veía el combate de brazos cruzados parrado en la rama de un árbol.

Coro había sido partido a la mitad por las tijeras de Sheele pero este se empezó a recuperar y se hacía más grande.

5 minutos después, la pelea la estaba dominando Seryu y Mine y Sheele estaban a punto de perder.

-Pero por otra parte esa chica que se está enfrentado a ellas tiene una energía maligna sin contar que su mascota que se puede regenerar, además siento un corazón puro en esas 2 chicas, creo que le haré un favor a Hit y las salvaré, además parece estar relacionad con el grupo de esas chicas-este bajó de donde estaba y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba Sheele y Mine.

Estas se encontraban en las últimas, ya que aunque le cortaron ambos brazos a Seryu, su teigu Coro ya se había vuelto un perro que imponía miedo a sus adversarias, Coro tenía en cada una de sus manos a Sheele y Mine, y este se las estaba a punto de comer.

-Se hizo justicia-pensó Seryu con una sonrisa psicópata.

-Perdón Hit, no pude confesar lo que sentía por ti-decía Sheele pensando que sería su fin.

-Perdóname Tatsumi-fueron los pensamientos de una resignada Mine.

Estas estaban a punto de ser comidas cuando una onda de viento mandó a volar a Coro.

-¿Qué rayos pasó?-pensó Seryu viendo como Coro había sido mandado a volar.

-¿Quién nos ha salvado?-preguntó Mine a Sheele.

-¿Habrá sido Hit-san?-respondió la peli púrpura.

En eso se ve como una silueta musculosa se está dirigiendo hacia ellas, estas se tensaron ya que reconocieron que ese sujeto era el que se enfrentó a Hit el otro día, y pensaron que las iba a asesinar, pero estas se sorprendieron al ver que este separe frete de ellas.

-¿Quién rayos eres tú? ¿Acaso un aliado de Night Raid?-preguntó con furia la chica.

Pero Jiren no respondió, Seryu cometió el peor error de su vida ya que lo miró directo a sus ojos y esta al ver sus ojos esta hizo que de alguna manera perdiera la cordura.

-Coro asesínalo a él primero-comentó con terror la chava ya que a simple vista el parecía imponente, y no se equivocaba.

En eso Coro salió volando a gran velocidad hacia Jiren, cuando estebe estaba a unos 120 metros de Jiren, este extendió la palma de su mano creando una esfera de ki color naranja que le lanzó hacia Coro, este con su mano que lanzó el ataque, controló la esfera de ki, ya que este al alzar ligeramente su mano, la esfera de ki se elevó a los cielos, Jiren abrió sus ojos durante unos segundos para segundo darse vuelta y decir.

-Se acabó-este al darse media vuelta cruzó los brazos y la esfera de ki explotó desintegrando a Coro completamente,

Continuará.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero y les haya gustado, de mii parte es todo y hasta la siguiente.

 **Respondiendo reviews.**

 **Arg21: Estoy casi convencido en un 78% de hacer que Hit este soltero, aunque haré un final alternativo donde se quede con Akame o Sheele, o ambas jajaja, y gracias por la idea de Esdetah, la pondré en el fic.**

 **Blackgoku123: Aquí esta este capítulo de la primera batalla de Hit vs Jiren, que la disfrutes.**

 **Black Etherias833: Gracias amigo, tu comentario y el de los demás que les gustan mis historias, me inspiran a subir más capítulos, aquí está este nuevo capítulo y gracias.**

 **SantoryuSekai: Thannks**


	7. Un enfrentamiento y aliado inesperado

El legendario asesino en Akame Ga Kill.

Capítulo 7.-Un enfrentamiento y aliado inesperado.

Jiren apareció sorpresivamente en la pelea de Sheele y Mine vs Seryu derrotando de un solo ataque a la teigu de Seryu, Koro, ¿qué sucederá ahora?

-T-tú eres Jiren-dijo con algo de temor Mine.

-Vaya así que conoces mi nombre ¿fue Hit el que te dijo mi nombre?-pregunto Jiren de una manera calmada.

-S-sí, el nos contó sobre usted y sobre ese torneo universal-esta vez habló Sheele.

-Ya veo-respondió Jiren.

-Oye, tú maldito, ¿qué rayos le hiciste a mi querido Coro?-preguntó una Seryu tratando de levantarse.

Pero Jiren no le respondió y solo se limitó a verla.

-Si no vas a responder muere-dijo Seryu antes de lanzarse contra Jiren sin ningún tipo de arma.

Pero como era de esperarse, Jiren notó en esa chica, que corazón emanaba una justicia retorcida, y a el no le parecía, así que antes de que llegara a él la mandó a volar tan solo con la presión de su puño, matándola cuando la cabeza de esta impactó contra una roca cuando fue mandada a volar.

-No se preocupen, esa chica está muerta, y díganle a Hit que cuando quiera pelear que solo eleve su ki y yo iré-dijo Jiren antes de prender vuelo y desaparecer.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?-preguntó Sheele.

-No lo sé, pero tal vez, como dice Hit, Jiren no sea un enemigo, ya que de hecho nos ayudó-dijo la peli rosada.

-Pero no nos dejó agradecerle-dijo Sheele.

-No te preocupes Sheele, luego le podremos agradecer, y lo mínimo que podemos hacer nosotras es decir el mensaje de Jiren a Hit-comentó Mine.

-Sí, tienes razón, volvamos a la base-dijo la peli púrpura antes de prender el viaje de regreso a la guarida de Night Raid.

Mientras tanto.

En el palacio imperial.

-General Esdeath, tu victoria en el norte fue magnífica, te daré 10,000 monedas de oro como recompensa-dijo un niño que era el emperador.

-Muchas gracias, enviaré el dinero a los soldados que se quedaron en el norte-dijo una chica de pelo azul conocida como Esdeath.

-A Esdeath no le interesa la política ni volverse una autoridad, pelear y subyugar al enemigo lo es todo para ella, mientras yo pueda controlar el reino dejaré que haga lo que le plazca, ambos ganamos, ella es mi carta de victoria sobre Night Raid y esos extraños sujetos que al parecer son más fuetes que Night Rad, aunque tengo una mejor idea, pienso contratarlos y darles todo lo que quieran siempre y cuando me traigan las cabezas de todos los de Night Rad-pensó un hombre gordo.

-Ahora que regrese a la capital me aseguraré de acabar a Night Raid quienes han obstaculizado a su alteza-dijo la general Esdeath.

-Será una tarea difícil ya que al parecer hay 2 sujetos que son igual o más fuertes que Night Raid y no sabemos si están con ellos-dijo e niño.

-Vaya, personas más fuertes que Night Raid, esto será interesante, ¿qué quiere que haga con ellos si me los encuentro?-preguntó Esdeath.

-Intente convencerlos de que se unan a nosotros y si no se nos unen puede matarlos-dijo el niño.

-Entendido-respondió la peli azul.

-Así que por eso me gustaría ofrecerte más que una recompensa monetaria, ¿hay algo que usted desee?-preguntó el rey

-Veamos, si le parece bien, me gustaría experimentar el amor-dijo la general.

Esto sorprendido al primer ministro como al rey.

-Y-ya veo, no tienes pareja a pesar de estar en la edad de casarte, te presentaré algunos candidatos, ¿qué opina del primer ministro?-dijo sorpresivamente el rey.

-S-su majestad-dijo con nerviosismo el primer ministro.

-Aprecio su oferta, pero dudo que viva mucho con su alta presión sanguínea-respondió Esdeath.

-Qué descortés, mi salud es inmejorable, pero dime ¿qué tipo de persona te interesa general?-preguntó el ministro.

-Tengo unos estándares muy específicos y no muchos encajan en ese perfil así que le presentaré mis preferencias por escrito-dijo la general con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto con Night Raid.

Sheele y Mine reportaron todo lo sucedido con Seryu, de que estas estaban a punto de morir y que fueron salvadas por Jiren que acabó con la teigu de Seryu de un solo ataque y que derrotó a Seryu con tan solo la presión de su puño al igual que el mensaje que le dejo Jiren a Hit a lo que este solo le limitó a asentir y se fue a entrenar.

Pero todos los demás estaban comiendo.

-Me cuesta trabajo dominar el poder que tiene Son Goku y Jiren ¿por qué?-se preguntó el asesino mientras intentaba controlar más su ki.

Por otro lado con Jiren.

Este se encontraba meditando y pensando.

-Tendré que esperar mínimo 2 años si es que Son Goku cumple su promesa parra y poder reunir esas súper esferas del dragón y pedirles a esas esferas que la revivan-pensó Jiren.

De regreso con Esdeath.

Esta se encontraba conversando con el primer ministro.

-Hasta ahora sólo me interesaba la matanza y la guerra-comentó Esdeath.

-¿Hablas del amor?-preguntó el primer ministro.

-Estoy sorprendida la verdad pero no puedo negar lo que siento-respondió la general.

-Como seres vivos es muy habitual que nos interesemos en el sexo opuesto-dijo el primer ministro. Aunque no creo que la palabra amor pueda utilizarse en su caso-fue lo que pensó.

-Ya veo, no es más que un instinto animal aunque por el momento me distraeré cazando a Night Raid y tratar de encontrar a esos 2 supuestos sujetos más fuertes que los propis miembros de Night Raid-dijo la general Esdeath con una sonrisa.

-Ahora que lo mencionas tengo una idea al respecto-comentó el primer ministro.

Horas después.

Con Esdeath y su gente.

-Les asignaré una nueva misión-dijo Esdeath.

-Estamos a sus órdenes señora Esdeath-dijo uno de sus 3 subordinados.

-Siempre hemos sido sus leales sirvientes-dijo un chico rubio.

-Cumpliremos con todas sus órdenes-dijo otro subordinado.

-Muy bien-respondió la general. Y esta vez no dudes en matar inocentes Nyau-dijo Esdeath.

-Como usted desee mi señora.

Mientras tanto en la mansión de Night Raid.

Hit iba a hacer un entrenamiento nocturno hasta que se encuentra con Sheele.

-¿Un apetito nocturno?-preguntó Hit.

-No, te lo iba a dejar a ti-respondió Sheele.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó nuevamente el asesino.

-P-por-por qué-la peli morada estaba tartamudeando y estaba roja al estar frete a Hit en la noche y sin nadie cerca.

Hit sólo se le quedó viendo hasta que Sheele hizo una especie de reverencia y dijo.

-Tú me gustas-dijo la chica en un grito que casi despierta a todo mundo.

-Ya ve, lo siento pero n me interesa tener ese tipo de sentimientos-comentó Hit empezando a caminar.

-No me interesa, haré lo posible para que se fije en mi Hit-san-dijo Sheele roja como un tomate. Así que por favor acepte estos bocadillos-continuó diciendo Sheele mostrando el plato a Hit.

-Lo tomaré, pero aun así no me interesarán estas cosas del amor-dijo Hit tomando el plato y seguir dirigiéndose a donde siempre iba a entrenar.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-preguntó la chica.

-Está bien-dijo el asesino.

Ya en el lugar del entrenamiento.

Hit se encontraba meditando mientras tanto Sheele veía con asombro el aura morada que desprendía el asesino.

-Tan hermoso ese color, lástima que no esté interesado en el amor, me pregunto ¿por qué será?-dijo la peli púrpura algo triste.

Al día siguiente.

En un lugar cerca de las montañas.

Los 3 súbditos de Esdeath habían asesinado a varias personas y habían hecho hojas que decían que eso era un castigo divino hecho por Night Raid.

Estos estaban a punto de retirarse cuando no se dieron cuenta que un ser de vestimentas negro con rojo apareció detrás de ellos.

-¿Por qué hicieron esto?-dijo Jiren en su tono serio.

Los 3 sujetos conocidos como las 3 bestias voltearon sorprendidos ya que no se esperaban que alguien más apareciera.

-Nosotros no lo hicimos, fue un castigo divino de Night Raid, nosotros sólo vinimos a investigar esto-dijo Liver.

-Vi a ustedes asesinando a esas personas sin compasión, no mientan-dijo Jiren.

-Al parecer nos descubrieron, lo siento pero tendrás que morir-dijo Daidara antes de salir con sus hachas contra Jiren.

-Detente no es buena idea atacarlo-dijo en un grito Nyau-ya que presentía un gran poder viviendo del extraño sujeto.

Pero Daidara no le hizo caso y cuando se estaba preparando para lanzar un corte, Jiren atrapó su cabeza con una sola mano sorprendiendo a sus compañeros.

-Lo que menos tolero de la gente es que maten a otras personas sin ninguna razón y sin compasión-dijo Jiren antes de crear una ráfaga de ki en su otra mano y lanzársela a Daidara que le atravesó su estómago y lo mandó a volar.

-Daidara/san-dijeron sus compañeros viendo como su amigo era asesinando fácilmente.

-Maldito ¿cómo te atreviste a matar a Daidara?-dijo Nyau enfadado.

-Ustedes asesinaron a esas personas sin compasión, ustedes merecen morir-dijo Jiren.

-Así que tú eres uno de esos sujetos que puede ser más fuerte que Night Raid-dijo Liver.

-Así qué es él, creo que debemos de tener cuidado, si los rumores de que él es más fuerte que Night Raid juntos debemos de ser cautelosos-esta vez habló Nyau ya más calmado, ya que si ese sujeto de verdad era más fuerte que Night Raid, lo más probable es que no salga vivo.

-Teigu Black Marlin-dijo Liver mientras se quitaba un guante y rebelaba un anillo.

-¿Acaso piensas pelear?-preguntó Nyau algo asustado.

-Sí, el mató a nuestro compañero y debemos vengarlo-contestó Liver.

-Si creen que me pueden derrotar inténtenlo-habló Jiren con total calma.

-No nos subestimes Suikai Dan-gritó el hombre mientras se creaban varios remolinos de agua que fueron lanzados contra Jiren que recibió el ataque de lleno.

-Imposible-dijo Liver sorprendido.

-Necesitarás más que eso si quieres derrotarme-dijo Jiren.

-Maldito no nos subestimes-dijo Liver con una gran furia mientras lazaba otra técnica de agua.

Pero antes de que esta impactara en Jiren, este desapareció.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó Liver.

Nyau estaba buscándolo pero no vio nada hasta que sintió una leve brisa atrás de él, por lo que volteó y ahí se encontró a Jiren preparándose para dar un ataque.

-Atrás de ti-gritó Nyau.

-Suikai Dan-dijo el hombre lanzando un ataque rápido.

Pero Jiren, tan sólo con la presión de su puño le regresó el ataque mandando a volar a Lver, pero no lo mató.

-Imposible, lo derrotó tan solo con la presión de su puño, él es igual o inclusive superior a la general Esdeath-pesó Nyau con algo de terror.

-¿Por qué asesinaron a esa gente?-peguntó Jiren a un asustado Nyau.

-E-esas fueron órdenes de la general Esdeath, matar inocentes e inculpar a Night Raid-habló con temor Nyau.

-¿Y por qué asesinaste a esa gente? Vi que no querías hacerlo ¿por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó Jiren calmadamente.

-E-es que, me amenazó con matarme así como lo hizo con mi familia-dijo Nyau triste.

-Ya veo, ¿Por qué no me cuentas?-dijo Jiren.

-E-está bien-dijo este.

Con Hit.

Este se encontraba hablando con Champa.

-¿De qué quiere hablar hakaishin?-preguntó Hit.

-Es sobre el premio del toreo del poder, tú ganaste las súper esferas del dragón junto a Son Goku del universo 7 y Zeno-sama va a modificar las esferas para que los 2 puedan pedir un deseo, de eso quiere hablar Zeno-sama-dijo Champa mientras comía bocadillos que le dio su hermano Bills.

-Ya veo, aún no sé qué pedir, pero lo pensaré-dijo Hit.

-Está bien y aguanta ya falta menos para que vayamos por ti-dijo Champa mientras se terminaba sus bocadillos. Bueno, nos vemos luego Hit-habló Champa.

-Hasta luego Hit-san, habló Vados.

-Hasta luego, hakaishin Champa y Vados-dijo Hit antes de que se terminara la comunicación entre ellos y este regresara a entrenar.

Continuará.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de esta historia, perdón si fue corto pero prometo que los próximos capítulos serán de más de 5000 palabras, aunque eso implique que me tarde un poco más, de mi pare es todo y hasta la siguiente.

Pd: Se me olvidaba, teng planes para Nyau y Liver, por eso a uno no lo maté y al otro lo dejaré como alguien bueno a pesar de que es el más sádico.

 **Respondiendo reviews.**

 **Black Etherias833: disfruta este pequeño capítulo amigo.**

 **Arg21: En un futuro, casi al final del fic, ellos dos se volverán a enfrentar y la pelea será más larga lo prometo.**

 **Blackgoku123: gracias amigo.**

 **Broly999: Ya lo decidí y ni Jiren y Hit tendrán pareja, pero haré un final alternativo en dónde si la tenga**


End file.
